Sebastian, su prometida
by VioletaBlak
Summary: Para ayudar a su amo, Sebastian hace un pacto con un demonio, y se vuelve chica. Lo que hace que a su amo se le despierten la hormonas.¿Pero que pasa cuando el demonio empiece a jugar un juego con ellos? Metiendo a ambos en un lío. SebasxCiel ClaudexAlois
1. Boda interrumpida

**Discalimer: Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji son de **_Yana Toboso _**yo solo me adjudico la trama y a **_Lee-Lee_**.**

* * *

><p>Violeta<strong>Blak <em>on.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas de la autora: <em>**_Este es mi primer fic de Kuroshitsuji, espero les guste, soy nuevita en el anime, solo como 2 semanas perdón si tengo algo mal D:, aún así espero que les guste._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aclaraciones: Semi A.U., despues de Kuroshitsuji II, Ciel y Sebastian no se fueron, se quedaron en el mundo humano.<strong>  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capitulo I:**  
><strong>Boda interrumpida<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día nació en Londres, un día bonito, el Sol brillaba mas de lo normal, las flores parecían tener brillo propio, los pajaros cantaban alegremente, con sus dulces melodías al viento. La gente sonreía, todos parecían ser feliz ese día. Todos, excepto un demonio apuesto, de 16 años de edad, el cual estaba parado en el altar, con su único ojo visible inexpresivo y el otro tapado por un parche. Se preguntarán, ¿que hace un demonio en una iglesia? Fácil, estaba a punto de casarse con su prometida, Elizabeth. Por eso estaba tan amargado. No es que no la quisiera, si no que el no la quería de la manera que ella deseaba y se merecía. Aparte de que ahora era un demonio, y si como humano casi no tenia sentimientos, solo imaginense ahora.<p>

El pobre demonio irritado, desesperado y con un aura que mataría a cualquiera, era nada mas que Ciel Phantomhive.

Ciel, estaba vestido para la ocasión con una etiqueta de gala, color negro, lo tradicional. El chico miró al techo, aburrido y hastiado de aquello.

_Taratatan, taratatan, taratataaaaan, taratataaan..._

Empezó la danza nupcial pero Ciel ni se giró a voltear a ver a la hermosa chica que se acercaba con su traje blanco de cola larga y un ramo de flores rojas. Sus cabellos caían como rizos de oro hasta su espalda, su maquillaje ligero, pero bonito, y su sonrisa hermosa, adornando su angelical cara.

- Que hermosa - susurró Bard muy bajo, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

A pesar de que Bard estuviese en los asientos y el en el altar, Ciel lo escuchó perfectamente.

_''Por mí quedatela y hazla feliz'', _pensó con un suspiro.

Pronto llegó Elizabeth a donde el se encontraba, por lo cual tuvo que tomarle de la mano.

- Comenzemos con la ceremonia - dijo el Sacerdote.

...

Mientras tanto, en un lugar lúgubre, con hojas secas, arboles muertos, el cielo cubierto de espesas nubes grises, niebla esparcida por el suelo, tumbas, cadáveres y huesos esparcidos por todos lados, se encontraban dos personas, una de ellas era un hermoso hombre, de piel blanca como la nieve, de ojos carmesí, pelo negro como la oscuridad de la noche, y traje de mayordomo.

La otra persona era una chica de cabello negro corto y unos ojos azules brillantes, penetrantes. Sus ropas negras, con medias de tela de araña y unas largas piernas cruzadas al igual que sus brazos. A pesar de tener un cuerpo muy pronunciado, tenia rasgos de una niña. Sus ojos eran grandes, sus pestañas largas y gruesas, sus cejas finas, su nariz fina y unos labios gruesos y rojos.

El mayordomo estaba parado frente a la chica, la cual estaba sentada en una de las lapidas. El estaba sosteniendo una copa de plata y cristal, la cual contiene un liquido rojo espeso con olor raro, lo miraba atentamente como si quisiera descifrar de que estaba hecho, luego miró a la chica que tenia frente a si.

- ¿Segura que esto servirá? - dijo arrugando la nariz y alzando una ceja.

- Sebastian-san, ¿acaso no confía en mi? - preguntó con una sonrisa la chica, pestañeando dos veces.

Sebastian miró el cielo relampagueante.

- No es eso Lee-Lee, es que mi amo me dio ordenes especificas, y para una hora en especifica, y si no las cumplo me odiará toda la eternidad. - susurró entre dientes.

Lee-Lee se rió.

- Si no confías en la hija de tu creador, no creo que merezcas ser demonio, aparte que sabes que te quiero mucho - sonrió de medio lado.

Sebastian rodó los ojos asintió, tomó fuertemente el liquido entre sus manos y lo fue acercando poco a poco a sus labios. Bebió el liquido poco a poco.

- Ñiahahahahaha - se rió Lee-Lee cuando un rayo envolvió a Sebastian.

...

Ciel no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, a el se le había echo eterna la ceremonia sagrada, y lo peor de todo es que su mayordomo no había aparecido a interrumpir la boda como se lo había ordenado...

- Ciel Phantomhive, ¿acepta a Elizabeth Middleford, como su esposa, para amarla, respetarla, por toda la eternidad? - le preguntó el sacerdote.

Suspiró resignado y entre dientes escupió un:

- Sí, acepto.

Elizabeth ignoro el tono y chillo de emoción para sus adentros.

- Elizabeth... - pero ella no lo dejó terminar.

- Sí, sí, sí, sí, acepto~~ -cantó la chica abrazando a su ya casi esposo.

_''Si Sebastian no llega en menos de 10 segundos, lo descuartizo''_

_''10''_

_''9''_

_''8''_

- Si alguien tiene alguna objeción...Que hable ahora o calle para siempre...

_''7''_

_''6''_

_''5''_

_''4''_

_''3''_

_''2''_

Se abrieron la puertas de la iglesia.

_''1''_

- ¡Yo me opongo! -gritó una mujer de cabellos negros, amarrados en dos coletas a cada lado de su cabeza, vestía de un traje negro de sirvienta hasta la rodilla, el cual resaltaba todas sus esbeltas curvas por ser ceñido al cuerpo, con unas medias blancas debajo, unos zapatos de tacón de madera, sus manos estaban entrelazadas al frente de su cuerpo, tenia las mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios rojos entreabiertos, sus ojos eran de un rojo escarlata grandes y finos. La chica no pasaba de los 15 años.

En lo que Ciel se fijó cuando volteó fue en la marca que tenía en una de sus manos, en forma de estrella y la uñas pintadas de negro.

Ciel sonrió.

_''Justo a tiempo...Sebastian''  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Como me quedó?<strong>

Reviews ó tomatazos ¡onegai!

**Hagan feliz a esta loca :3**

XoXoX


	2. ¿Sara? ¿Embarazada?

****Discalimer: Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji son de ****_Yana Toboso _****yo solo me adjudico la trama y a ****_Lee-Lee_.

* * *

><p>Violeta<strong>Blak <em>on.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong><em>Notas de la autora:<em>**_**__Bueno, en primera gracias por los Riviews! y los que me añadieron a favoritos y las alertas nya~~! I'm so happy! :3 , bueno aquí el capitulo II.  
><strong>. <strong>No se si quedaría bien, tampoco se si dará risa.**  
><strong>____**.** Pero en fin, espero que les guste y al menos les saque una sonrisa. :)__

* * *

><p><strong><em>Contestaciones a sus Reviews:<em>**

**_. Breyito-Black-Lupin : jiji~~ a mi también me gustan mas siendo los dos hombres *¬* (100 % Yaoista xD) pero este fic lo tenia dándome vueltas y vueltas por mi cabeza, y quería hacer algo de humor también, así que salió esta cosa xD. Jijiji ya verás como se desencadena una batalla de poder, en el tercer o cuarto capitulo va a empezar :3 ... A mí tampoco me gusta mucho Elizabeth, solo aveces, cuando no es tan chillona ¬¬U, jijiji lo que me dijiste del embarazo ya lo había puesto :3 así que me leíste la mente, lo único que de otra forma xD_**

**_. jess . usatanu : Awww que bueno que te gustó el fic de esta loca :3, sehhh Sebastian es una hermosa mujer :3, utilicé algo parecido a lo que me dijiste en tu comentario para el fic :3 ... ¡No, no maltrates a un pobre e inocente neko~~! D: ¡Por Favor! ... Veo que a tí tampoco te cae bien Lizzy, jijiji, como dije antes, a mí tampoco, no me agrada mucho... ¡Pobre de todos los que la soportan! D: ¡Pero me cae un poco bien a pesar de todo! (Soy contradictoria xD... casi nadie me entiende, nya~~)_**

**_Besos y abrazos :3_**

* * *

><p><em><em><strong><em><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>_**__

___''Pensamientos''___

-Diálogos de los personajes.

**Reforzamiento de una palabra.**

**-**_algo en la lectura- (sehhh lo se que especifica D: xD...pero no sabía que mas poner jijiji)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Puede que aya OoC en alguno de los personajes, intento evitarlo, pero no se si lo eh logrado , decidan ustedes.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo II:<strong>

**¿Sara?¿Embarazada?**

- ¡¿Ciel, quién es ella? - gritó Elizabeth apuntando, con el ramo, a la hermosa chica, quien miraba a todos con el rostro sonrosado, ojos brillantes de vergüenza y el cabello moviendose por la brisa que se colaba por las ventanas.

Sebastian estaba que se moría de la vergüenza, por estar en ese cuerpo, se sentía raro, jamás había tenido que usar un cuerpo de mujer, ni tan siquiera transformarse en una. Pero claro, como buen mayordomo que era tenía que cumplir las ordenes de su amo, -_tragarse su orgullo_- , y no hacerlo quedar mal. Ya que sus ordenes fueron precisas.

_**Flash back:**_

_**- Sebastian - susurró Ciel a su fiel sirviente para que viniese a donde él se encontraba.**_

_**- ¿Me a llamado, Bocchan? - preguntó Sebastian entrando a la habitación del demonio mas joven, el cual estaba mirando por la ventana, tomándose su té.**_

_**- Si, lo mandé a llamar para su nueva orden - dijo volteando.**_

_**Sebastian asintió.**_

_**- ¿Cual seria, joven amo? - preguntó educado y con la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.**_

_**- Sabes que mañana es mi boda con Lizzy...**_

_**Sebastian asintió sin decir nada y Ciel continuó mientras daba unos pasos por la habitación.**_

_**- Lo que quiero que hagas es que llegues mañana a la boda y la interrumpas, antes de que nos declaren marido y mujer, ¿entendido? - preguntó Ciel mirándolo con superioridad.**_

_**Sebastian se arrodilló frente a Ciel, colocó su mano en el pecho y musitó el típico:**_

_**- Yes, my lord. -antes de pararse nuevamente y arreglar sus ropas.**_

_**Ciel volvió a hablar después de tomar otro trago de su té.**_

_**- Pero quiero que vallas en mujer... ¡Es una orden! - finalizó.**_

_**Fin del Falsh back:**_

Pero el Mayordomo no se esperaría lo que sucedería a continuación al contestar la pregunta.

- Ellas es... - Ciel se le cruzó una idea por su cabeza, para que al fin Lizzy comprendiera que no la amaba y fuera feliz con otro. - ¡Ella es la mujer que yo **amo**! - dijo bajandose del altar y yendo a donde estaba Sebastian en versión mujer.

Sebastian quería abrir los ojos y la boca de tanta impresión, pero eso no podía ser o la farsa se acabaría, así que optó por lo que una señorita enamorada aria. Ruborizarse más.

Ciel tomó a Sebastian de la barbilla y le planto un beso en los carnosos labios.

Shock mental para el demonio mayor. Sebastian abrió los ojos como platos, pero luego los cerró dándose de cuanta de que eso no sería lo que aria una señorita enamorada.

Tenia que comportarse como una señorita enamorada de su amo.

Y también, debía admitirlo, le gustaba como besaba el demonio menor.

Ciel sonrío contra los labios de Sebastian y quería continuar con el beso, pero alguien los interrumpió, haciéndolos que se separaran bruscamente.

- ¡¿Nani? P-Pero y-yo soy ¡Tu prometida! - gritó Lizzy con el ceño fruncido y pataleando como una niña pequeña.

Todos el la iglesia no cabían de la impresión.

Paula se acercó a donde estaba Lizzy.

- Tranquila... - intentó tomarla por los hombros pero Elizabeth se safó.

- ¡No! ¡Ciel se tiene que casar con migo! - gritó Lizzy con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Me temo que eso no va ser posible Elizabeth - dijo el conde tomando de la cintura a Sebastian.

- ¿Por que? ¡Tu tienes un compromiso con migo Ciel! - Elizabeth estaba furiosa.

Sebastian solo esperaba callado la respuesta de su amo, no quería meter la pata, ya que estar en ese cuerpo y en esa posición con Ciel lo ponía muy nervioso, y el no sabia ni por que.

_''Tss, ¿como un demonio tan viejo como yo puede estar tan nervioso?''_, se preguntaba internamente mientras fruncía muy levemente el ceño.

- Por que Sara está **embarazada** de mi - contestó serio el conde, aunque por dentro le divertía un poco la situación, claro con humor negro y como si estuviese contestando ambas preguntas.

Todos permanecieron estáticos y en Shock.

**''**_Eso lo resuelve todo...un momento...¿embarazada? ¿yo?...¡¿WTF? ... ¿Sara? ¿Me llamó Sara? ¿Por que Sara?_**''** , alzó inconsciente una ceja Sebastian, un poco confundido.

- ¿Sara? - se atrevió a preguntar el mayordomo con cuerpo de mujer, a su amo.

Ciel se pegó a su oreja.

- Fue el único nombre que se me ocurrió. - sonrió malévolo y le mordió la misma, haciendo que ''Sara'' saltara de la impresión.

- B-Bocchan, ¿q-que f-fue eso? - pregunto el mayordomo un poco nervioso.

_'' ¿Que me pasa? ¡Se supone que un demonio no puede sentir emociones y menos alguien como yo!...''_ Se tomó un segundo para pensarlo._ '' ¡Lee-Lee! ''_, gritó en su interior.

Ciel se encogió de hombros.

- Solo te mordí la oreja. - contestó como si nada, luego volvió la vista hacia el frente y vio como ahora todos paraban del shock al enojo.

- Creo que será mejor irnos Bocchan - susurró bajo Sebastian tomando de la mano a Ciel y corriendo fuera de la iglesia justo a tiempo antes de que...

- ¡Ciel! ¡Cieeeel! ¡Ciel! ¡¿Como te atreviste a acostarte con esa sirvienta? ¡Ven aquí y dame la cara!

... Elizabeth gritara de esa forma.

Ambos demonios corrieron un buen rato hasta llegar a un callejón oscuro lejos de la iglesia.

Ambos cuerpos estaban ajitados por la carrera, pero al ser seres inhumanos se compusieron rápido.

- Bien, ¿ahora que? - preguntó Sebastian a Ciel.

Ciel con humor negro dijo:

- Te aré el amor aquí, te dejaré embarazada, iremos a un doctor que lo compruebe, nos casaremos y seremos felices por toda la eternidad - el sarcasmo se hizo presente en la voz de joven. - Por cierto, que disfraz mas genial Sebastián, debo admitirlo. Pareces una hermosa mujer- piropeó el conde arrogante - Por un momento pensé que eras una mujer de verdad al ver tus...- recorrió a Sebastian con la mirada, deteniéndose específicamente en sus pechos, caderas y trasero. - ...encantos...

Sebastian se sonrojó hasta las orejas y pensó.

_''Las hormonas de Bocchan es tan bien despiertas al parecer''_, algo nervioso.

Ciel luego lo miró fijamente.

- Lo que no sé, es como has podido reducirte de tamaño hasta ser una cabeza mas baja que yo -dijo pensativo Ciel miando a Sebastian de reojo.

Sebastian miró al suelo.

- Es por que no es un disfraz - susurro

Ciel lo miró atentamente, a pesar de que tenia buen oído y había escuchado el susurro de su mayordomo, la confusión lo mandó a preguntar de nuevo.

- ¿Que?

Sebastian rió amargamente...

- Digamos que una amiga me hizo el favor de ponerme así para que yo no pareciera un...transvestido - se encogió de hombros - y que ahora que ya no hay boda, pues me dijo que la ''llamara'' para volver a ponerme normal. - dijo quitandose un rebelde flequillo de la cara para poder ver mejor.

Ciel miró nuevamente el cuerpo de ''Sara'', pero esta vez con lujuria.

_'' La verdad es que si como hombre era un dios, como mujer es una jodida diosa''_, pensó relamiéndose los labios.

Sebastian, quien no se había percatado de la mirada deseosa y escarlata de Ciel, -_o mejor dicho no se quería percatar_- , tomó un clavo mohoso que se hallaba en el callejón y se rasgó con la punta un dedo. Cuando vio que el dedo sangraba fue hasta una pared y marcó una estrella en ella, encerrada en un circulo, con diferentes símbolos a su alrededor.

Luego puso la mano sangrante en medio de la estrella, cerró los ojos y con un bien latín pronunció la oración de invocación del demonio:

- Diabolus album anima, malas spiritus, venit et ostende te ad me, Lee-Lee (Demonio de alma blanca, espíritu travieso, ven y muestrate ante mi, Lee-Lee)

Al instante un gran frío, una neblina espesa, y una oscuridad tremenda se apoderó del hermoso día en Londres. El simboló brilló en la pared de ladrillo, con un toque rojo, negro y azul...

Ciel observaba todo con los ojos bien abiertos. Estaba fascinado.

- Ñiahahaha - una risa espelucnante, pero divertida se oyó a sus espaldas.

Ambos se giraron, encontrandose con la pelinegra que le habia dado el liquido a Sebastian para que se transformara.

Ciel se quedó mirando a la chica que estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas arriba de un edificio, y que los miraba divertidos.

- Lee-Lee-san, le presento a mi Boochan Ciel Phantomhive - presenta Sebastián señalando a Ciel.

Lee-Lee se rie.

- Un gusto en conocer al chico que logró hacer que Sebastiancito se vistiera como una dama y se viera obligado a actuar como tal - suelta una risa malefica.

Ciel sacude la cabeza medio divertido.

- El, bueno ahora ella, sabe que tiene y debe cumplir mis ordenes por toda la eternidad - sonrie arrogante el conde.

Sebastian sonríe falsamente y contesta su típico:

- Yes, my lord

_''Mocoso, ¿con que para eso nada mas me quieres?''_, piensa Sebastian arrugando el ceño en su interior y un poco triste.

Lee-Lee escudriño en los pesnsamientos de Ciel y Sebastian y sonrió perversa para sus adentros.

- Bueno - comenzó Sebastian. - Lee-Lee-san, ya puedes deshacer esto... - dijo señalándose a si mismo.

Lee-Lee observó como Ciel fruncía el ceño.

_''Vaya, parece que Phantomhive quiere aprovechar a Sebastián-san jijijiji''_, soltó una risa en sus pensamientos._ '' ¿Y por que no hacer sufrir un poco a mi mejor amigo?''_, risa macabra.

Lee-Lee puso una mano sobre su pecho.

- Lo siento Sebastian-san - dijo - No puedo hacer eso ahora. - dijo dramática.

A Sebastian se le abrieron un poco los ojos.

- ¿Por que? - preguntó desesperado.

Ciel solo sonrió para sus adentros.

Lee-Lee saltó de donde estaba y se puso frente a Sebastián y sonrió.

- Simple y sencillamente por que... - No confiaste en mi, esta es como una pequeña venganza... aparte de que no quiero volverte a la normalidad todavia. Quiero ver como te desenvuelves como mujer ñiahahahaha - rió como ella ríe -_algo parecido a una bruja pero mas musical_- y se escapó por el pentágrama de estrella en la cual la había invocado.

Dejando a Sebastián con la mandíbula desencajada y a Ciel... con una mirada lujuriosa y macabra.

_''Ja lo que te espera, mi querido mayordomo...Sebastian Michaelis''  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<br>**_Bueno, espero que les aya agradado este capi :3  
>lo hice con mucho amor para ustedes...<br>__Dejen sus Reviews por fa!  
>=w=<br>Así tendrán un Ciel y un Sebastian en su camita esta noche, ¡lo prometo!  
><strong>Ciel:<strong> lo siento Violeta, pero esta noche Sebastian tiene que hacer algo con migo -w-  
><strong>Sebastian:<strong> *sonrisa pervertida* Yes Bocchan...  
><strong>Violeta<strong>**:** ._. ahh... vale...pues será para la proxima...ya que estos pervertidos quieres hacer...ejem...cositas...¡Sayo! ¡Plis dejenme un Review y grabo a Ciel y a Sebastian en medio de sus actos! xDDDD  
>No. Encerio. Sayonara.<br>Tengo que irme a bañar xD, mi padre me mandó hace horas :3...  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Violeta<strong>Black <strong>o**u**t _


	3. Ciel y sus hormonas

****Discalimer: Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji son de ****_Yana Toboso _****yo solo me adjudico la trama y a ****_Lee-Lee_.

* * *

><p>Violeta<strong>Blak <em>on.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong><em>Notas de la autora: <em>**_**Bueno, este capitulo si que tiene mucho OoC, creo ._. , lo que si tiene es un Ciel bien lujurioso, :3  
>Por lo tanto, em... no sé si este cap tenga humor O:<br>**.** En fin, espero y les guste :3

* * *

><p><strong><em>Contestaciones a sus reviews:<em>**

**. Breyito-Black-Lupin** : _Si~~ a mí tampoco me gusta mucho el hetero (mas bien ya me acostumbré a el lemmon Yaoi xD) y tenias razón con lo de Sebastian en mujer, -lo de las sospechas- :3 por eso también lo puse que Lee-Lee le dijera que no :3, tambien me sirvió para un dialogo de Ciel en el capitulo :3_

**. kagome5436 : **_ jiji me alegro de que te gustara :3, y si la idea era hacer a Ciel mas pervert :3_

**. fannyhiraki** : _No lo se... xD desidelo tu xDDD_

**. HirotoKiyama13** : _Kya, me alegro de que te guste :3 , jijiji y muhahaha me diste una idea para alguno de los caps XD. Muchas gracias!_

**¡Besos y abrazos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo III:<strong>

**Ciel y sus hormonas**

Luego de el encuentro que Sebastian y Ciel tuvieron con Lee-Lee fueron a la mansion Phantomhive en el carruaje en el cual los esperaba Tanaka, en su forma normal, con las riedes de los caballos.

- Sr. Ciel - susurra Tanaka antes de que Ciel suviese al carruaje - Finnian, Maylene y Bard, fueron antes a la mansión, ya que la Srta. Elizabeth se puso como loca echándole la culpa a ellos, de que usted se aya encontrado con esta señorita, les tiraba jarrones y demás cosas en la cabeza. Esperaban que no les molestara. - musitó mirándolo y luego hizo un asentimiento de respeto.

Ciel asintió.

- No se preocupe Tanaka, ultimamente Lizzy no se comporta como antes. - susurra mas para sí - Pero bueno, llevanos a mi y a Sara a la casa. - dijo entrando a la cabina de el carruaje seguido de ''Sara'', quien estaba callada.

Tanaka asintió volviendo en su forma chibi y musitando su típico ''jo, jo, jo'' . Luego volvió su vista al frente y empezó a manejar los caballos.

_''Es raro''_, pensó mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos Tanaka _'' que el joven Ciel no esté acompañado de Sebastian-san... ni siquiera lo vi en la boda... Ahora que lo pienso, no lo eh visto desde ayer cuando salió de la mansión con el seño levemente fruncido, ¿que le habrá pasado?''_

Tanaka estaba preocupado.

**...**

- Estas muy callado Sebastian - dijo en un tono burlón Ciel mientras observaba a la chica frente a él, la cual miraba distraidamente por la ventana con los puños apretados.

Sebastian se digno en mirarlo.

- Lo siento Bocchan, pero es que estaba pensando en Lee-Lee - dijo con voz seca y murmuró un _''vaya amiga que me gasto''_ mientras rodaba los ojos y la maldecía por lo bajo.

Ciel sonrió con malicia al escuchar sus palabras.

- Oh, estas molestó con ella por que no te devolvió a tu **genero normal** - afirmó el conde con una sonrisa de medio lado, burlesca.

Sebastian asintió cruzándose de brazos y resoplando.

- Esa chica parecerá un bello ángel caído del cielo, pero es el demonio mas vengativo que existe. - frunciendo el seño y volvió a resoplar maldiciendo bajo su aliento.

Ciel rió bajo y luego se sentó en el lado donde se encontraba Sebastian y le pasó un brazo por los hombros y el otro por la cintura, para luego atraerlo mas hacia el, sentándolo en su regazo. Haciendo que Sebastian se pusiese de un rojo tomate al instante y que el corazón le latiera a un ridmo desbocado, y mas cuando Ciel pegó sus labios a su oreja para susurrar le en un tono sensual, ronco y autoritario.

- Sabes que si desaparecieras justo después de interrumpir la boda, ¿sería raro? - susurro añadiendo picardía en su voz - Aparte...yo no te e ordenado que te vuelvas hombre...aún - le lamió el lobulo de la oreja, haciendo que Sebastián se estremeciera y Ciel sonriera. - Osea que te quedarás como mujer hasta que a mí me plazca, ¿entendido, **Sara**? - continuó apretándola mas contra el y adentrado una de sus manos en la falda para acariciarle los muslos a Sebastian.

'' _Sebastian, no respires rápido, no lo hagas, concentrate, inhala, exhala, saca las emociones humanas de tu cuerpo... y las hormonas también... no pienses que la mano de tu bocchan esta ascendiendo hasta mas arriba de los muslos...''_ , pensó algo agitado Sebastian.

- S-Sí, bocchan, l-lo en-entiendo - tartamudeó tratando de no soltar un suspiro por las caricias de su amo en su parte intima, ahora de mujer.

- Mmm - ronroneó en su oído - me alegro que lo entiendas Sebastian... - dijo y en un momento ya tenia acorralado el cuerpo de ''Sara'' contra el asiento y el, posicionado su cuerpo sobre el de la mujer. y ahora acariciando las largas piernas de la chica. - ¿Sabes que poseerte ahora no se me antoja tan mal? - dándole besos por el cuello, dejando algunas marcas.

- B-Boc-chan - susurro entrecortadamente el demonio con cuerpo de mujer agarrando fuerte mente los cojines del asiento del carruaje con las uñas.

Ciel sonrió, y con una de sus manos agarró el cabello de Sebastian y lo jalo hacia si para darle un beso lujurioso, desesperado, lleno de hormonas que se persivian en el aire. Las manos del conde no estaban quietas, -a pesar de su in experiencia en el tema-, recorrían todo el cuerpo de ''Sara'' , por sobre encima de la tela del uniforme de sirvienta, buscando en un frenesí desesperado el broche en donde para desatar el vestido.

Sebastian soltaba pequeños chillidos entrecortados de placer, por una parte, mientras que en la otra estaba algo asustado, su bocchan estaba actuando muy extraño desde que se transformo como mujer.

_''Claro, ya que soy una hermosa, bueno, la mejor palabra para describirme como mujer, es Diosa, y también perfecta... aunque eso se queda corto para mí...'_', pensó arrogante el mayordomo al ser practica mente devorado por la boca de Ciel sobre la suya en un beso desenfrenado y hambriento. _'' Por eso el no se puede resistir... soy demasiada tentación''_ , concluyó ya dejando se llevar por el fogoso beso y las caricias dadas.

Por lo que optó participar también, así que enterró sus manos en el cuello del demonio mas joven y raspandole con las uñas.

Sus caricias suben de tono, la lujuria consumía a ambos demonios, necesitaban acercarse mas, necesitaban sentir el cuerpo del otro aún mas cerca del suyo. Sus caderas chocaban, queriendo ya estar completamente juntas, y que quitaran la estorbosa ropa que ya sobraba.

Y cuando estuvieron a punto de desgarrar la ropa de la persona contraria, el carruaje se detuvo...

- Llegamos - anunció Tanaka abriendo la puerto de carruaje y encontrando a ambos demonios respirando agitadamente, cada uno en una esquina distinta del carruaje.

_''¡Ash!, estúpido camino, ¿por que no se hizo mas largo para poder acabar?''_, se preguntó el conde quien tenia un pequeño gran problema entre sus piernas, _''Ahora voy a tener que ducharme con agua fría...Y Sebastian me va a tener que bañar...Y se va a tener que quedar con migo** toda la noche**...''_, sonrió macabro ante el pensamiento.

Tanaka observo como el asiento del carruaje estaba levemente rasgado, como la muchacha que allí se encontraba estaba algo desarreglada, también que ella y Ciel tenían los labios hinchados, y como el conde tenía una parte de su anatomía muy despierta.

- jo, jo ,jo - se fue de allí rápidamente bebiendo en su tasa, como normalmente ase, antes de que el joven amo le regañase por interrumpirlos.

El primero -_o la primer_a- en bajas fue Sebastian, quien sostuvo la puerta para que el conde se bajara.

Ciel se bajó de el carruaje y se dirigió a Sebastian con unas palabras.

- Acomodate, no quiero que piensen que yo me quería aprovechar de ti, aparte, estas desarreglada.- dijo en tono de indiferencia.

- Si, bocchan - asintió su ahora sirvienta mientras se acomodaba el pelo y las ropas.

Ciel la observaba sin decir nada.

- Y cuando entres, lo primero que aras será prepararme el baño, me llevarás mi té, les dirás a los demás que lo haces por tu propia cuenta, y te cambias de ropa, ya que quiero que la fachada de ''eres el amor de mi vida'' quede bien pues no puedes ser mi sirvienta, ¿entendido? De ahora en adelante serás mi nueva **prometida**. - lo miró con ojos serios - ¡Es una orden!

Sebastian asintió, con un nuevo tono de carmín en las mejillas.

- _Yes, my lord_ - haciendo una reverencia y cerrando la puerta del carruaje.

Ciel empezó a caminar seguido de Sebastian a la mansión Phantomhive.

**...**

Mientras en un lugar lúgubre, parecía una mansión en ruinas, se encontraba Lee-Lee junto a un hombre de mirada seria, pelo negro y cuerpo esbelto, reunidos.

- Eres mala Lee-Lee - dijo en tono neutro - Mira que dejar a el querido y respetado Sebastian Michaelis como mujer - rió sarcástico - Eres toda una demonio. - mencionó con burla.

Ella le daba la espada, sentada en un elegante sillón de cuero -_con las piernas cruzadas, como normalmente hace_-, mientras que con sus manos sostenía un cráneo, mirándolo detenidamente, con fascinación.

- Sabes que yo soy peor que un demonio - dijo sin importancia - A pesar de que me mantengo tranquila y pasiva, al contrario que los demás demonios. Tu sabes muy bien que puedo ser peor que todos ellos **juntos**. - dijo acariciando el cráneo y pegandoselo en la mejilla, para luego voltear su cara y por el rabillo del ojo mirar los ojos amarillo-dorado del demonio que estaba tras de sí.

- Tiene razón, Lee-Lee-sama - dijo haciendo una leve reverencia - Pero me pregunto, ¿por que dejarlo así? ¿Lo está castigando en serio?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- No, solo es que ya mi existencia es tan aburrida que quería algo de diversión, aparte de que vi un futuro interesante entre ellos. - susurro con malicia.

El oji dorado sonrío enseñando unos afilados colmillos.

- ¿Se puede saber cual sería?

Ella rió con perversidad, abrazando fuertemente el cráneo y cerrando los ojos para así continuar riendo.

- No, no lo puedes saber por el momento, mi querido sirviente-insecto - contestó ya cuando se calmó y rasguño levemente uno de los ojos del cráneo.

Su sirviente frunció levemente el seño, mas no replicó nada.

- Por ahora, tu petición acerca de aquel asunto, sobre esa cierta alma ya está resuelto, encontramos al demonio que te la robó. - volteandose ahora completamente, levantando el sillón y girándolo para así observar al otro demonio que la mirada expectante. - Nadie puede tocar tu preciada alma, estará en tus manos pronto...- sonrió de medio lado enseñando un gran colmillo demoniaco, mas filoso que los demás.

- Gracias, Lee-Lee-sama, y, si se me permite preguntar, ¿donde esta ese demonio? - preguntó con su aura de demonio revoloteando a su lado, tenia ansias de sangre, de vengarse, de matar lentamente a ese demonio que le robo su preciada alma.

- Se encuentra en el cardero infernal, robar almas es un delito para demonios, y ella lo sabía bien. Tendrá una larga tortura, sabes que allí los minutos se hacen milenios. - dijo tranquila, echando el cráneo hacia un lado del escritorio que tenía frente a ella y entrelazando las manos frente a su cara para así recostar la barbilla en estos, mientras sus codos descansan en el escritorio.

El aura demoniaca del otro se incrementó.

- Eso no es suficiente - gruño - Me robó **mi** alma - dijo reforzando la palabra mi en la oración.

Lee-Lee suspiró, aveces su sirviente le daba dolores de cabeza.

- Mira, cuando ella salga de la caldera infernal te aseguro que podrás tomar tu tiempo para matarla durante los siglos que quieras, ahora solo ve y reclama tu alma. - dijo echándose perezosamente hacia tras, en el sillón, mientras se acariciaba las sienes con la yema de los dedos.

El otro volvió a hacer una reverencia.

- Como ordene, Lee-Lee-sama - dijo y salio, de la mansion en ruinas que usaba Lee-Lee para esconderse, derecho al infierno para buscar y reclamar el alma como suya.

- Ay mi pequeño arácnido, que aré contigo. Te dejaste manejar por esa loca sin darte cuenta - rió. - Ahora, espero que Ciel Phantomhive esté disfrutando de su ''sirvienta'' ... Ñiajajajajaja

...

Ya era casi de noche en la mansion Phantomhive y en su baño nocturno se encontraba el conde, siendo bañado por Sebastian, como de costumbre.

Sebastian, con la esponja, le frotaba cada parte de su cuerpo, como lo hacia siempre. Solo que esta vez tenía las mejillas rojas e intentaba en no pensar en que tenía que tocar al conde por completo.

''_Tsk, es molesto tener reacciones humanas. Voy a pensar que es como cualquier otro día, solo soy un simple mayordomo, y aré lo que sea por mi amo._'' , se reprochaba a si mismo. ''_¡Lo cual no incluye comértelo con la mirada Sebastian!_'' se regaño mentalmente mientras le enjabonada una de las piernas a Ciel y lo miraba de arriba a abajo con una mirada, comiéndoselo con la vista.

Ciel dándose cuenta de que Sebastian lo estaba mirando sonrió para sus adentros arrogante, y separó las piernas un poco mas, mirando la reacción de su mayordomo, el cual se lamió los labios inconscientemente.

- Te gusta la vista entonces, ¿ah? - preguntó picarón, agarrando la mano de Sebastian y subiéndola por toda su pierna hasta llegar a su miembro.

- Bocchan, ¿que-

Pero Ciel no lo dejó terminar, lo jaló hasta donde el y le dio un beso fogoso, lo tomó en brazos, lo llevó a la cama y lo tiró para después poner sus rodillas a cada lado de las piernas de Sebastian y continuar besándola.

- B-Bocchan, n-no c-creo q-que e-esto s-sea c-correcto - susurro entre jadeos entrecortados Sebastian mientras acariciaba la espalda desnuda de Ciel con las uñas, haciendo que pequeños hilitos de sangre chorrearan por unas pocas heridas.

Ciel al sentir esto gruño por lo bajo, el dolor le gustaba.

''_Masoquista_'' , se dijo a si mismo cuando sintió que solo eso lo hacia ponerse mas erguido que una varilla.

- No, hoy tendrás **sexo** con migo, **¡Es una orden!** - dijo arrancándole la ropa a ''Sara'' y haciéndola tajos.

- Y-Yes, m-my -lord... - dijo su típico dialogo ante una orden y volvió a besar a Ciel.

Durante toda la noche la habitación fue un caos. Cosas se rompían, la cama chillaba, los pilares de la misma daban rítmicamente contra la pared, gruñidos salvajes, gemidos sonoros, todo eso duró hasta las cinco de la mañana.

- ¡C-Ciel! - Gimió una vez mas ''Sara'' mientras se corría y arañaba la espalda del antes mencionado, llegando al éxtasis del orgasmo.

- ¡S-S-Sebastian! - rujió el al sentir su miembro apretado por la cavidad de el -_o ella_-.

Su gritó se oyó por toda la casa... en especial por los sirvientes que se encontraban en la misma, y los cuales no habían podido dormir durante toda la noche y se encontraron con unas grandes ojeras, pero se miraron sorprendidos al escuchar el nombre que pronunció.

- ¡¿Dijo Sebastián? - preguntó Bard con los ojos abiertos. - ¡¿Escuche yo bien?

Todos asintieron con los ojos como platos.

- Pobre - dijo Maylene - Y que gritar otro nombre cuando estan...bueno...en eso... -susurro roja...

- ¡Y de un hombre! - gritó Finnian con horror.

- jo..jo...¿jo? - dijo Tanaka en shock todavia.

...

- Ya...te...puedes...ir...-dijo todavía agitado Ciel a Sebastian.

Sebastian asintió un poco cansado, levantandose y tratando de cubrir su cuerpo con lo que quedaba de su ropa. Para luego salir por la puerta con dolor en todo el cuerpo, como si hubiese peleado con una banda de demonios mas fuerte que el.

- Que descanse, bocchan -dijo cerrando la puerta y encaminándose a su habitación.

''_Hum, esto fue divertido, definitivamente lo repetiremos **seguido**, Sebastian..._''

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales del capitulo:<strong> _Beeeno, el cap es mas larguito, no mucho e.e, y perdón por no poner lemon, es que estoy un ya perdida con los lemon's hetero ._.  
><em>De verdad, lo siento, y se que el cap esta medio -completo- aburrido.  
>¡Gomen-nasai!<br>Si quieren lemon pídanlo, les prometo que lo aré lo mejor que pueda.  
>Pero es que, ya estoy mas familiarizada con el Yaoi.<br>XD El Yaoi es mi vida! :3  
>Bueno, si este capitulo merece un Review, ¿me lo dejarían?<br>Les prometo que el proximo cap será mas humorístico.

¡AH!, quería avisarles que el **_sirviente_** de Lee-Lee tendrá un papel importante -creo- en la historia :3.  
>Buenito.<p>

¡Ahora si, Sayonara!


	4. Reclamando el alma

**Discalimer: Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji son de **_Yana Toboso _**yo solo me adjudico la trama y a **_Lee-Lee_**.**

* * *

><p>Violeta<strong>Blak <em>on.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas de la autora: <em>**Un capitulo echo sin imaginación, uff gomen! estoy bloqueada D:. Bueno, también quería decirles otra cosa. Aquí casi no salen Sebastian y Ciel (creo xD yo soy bien especial) o si salen muy poco.  
><strong>. <strong>Bien, otra cosa, mmm, nop! Mejor se lo digo al final xD

* * *

><p><strong>Contestaciones a los Reviews:<strong>

**ChocolateSunshine500:** ¡Mi amiga del alma! Mi amor~~ Que bueno que te aya gustado :3 y que te ayan dado ganas de ver Kuroshitsuji ÒwÓ muahahah xD, me imagino que conoces el chiste privado de la risa de Lee-Lee xD bueno, si leer los demás capis ... ¡Espero que te gusten!

**Breyito-Black-Lupin:** ufff se me escapo lo de ''demonia'' no le presté atención al corrector ortografico xD Y respecto al sirviente... ¡Descubrelo en el este cap! Solo te diré algo, ¡Cumpliré algo de lo que me dijiste! :3 muahahaha

**fannyhiraki:** Gracias! :3 y Gomen por lo del lemmon D:... en este cap no hay... *snif, Snif*

**HirotoKiyama13:** ¡Kya! me alegro que te guste! :3 jejeje seh el Ciel lujurioso e.e ... Ya sabrás quién es en este capitulo :3 no diré nada mas xD

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capitulo IV:**

**Reclamando el alma**

**.**

Agarrando los retazos del vestido, Sebastián se los amarró alrededor de la cintura, pecho, espalda y cuello. Creando así un nuevo vestido echo de pedazos del anterior.

_''Bueno, no es lo mejor del mundo, pero al menos me cubre la desnudes''_, dijo mirándose a si mismo.

- ¡Ah! Que cansado me siento - dijo echando un bostezo al aire y estrujándose los ojos mientras caminaba, en estado zombie, a su cuarto.

Tan adormilado estaba que no se había percatado de que los otros sirvientes de la mansión estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, por lo cual se tropezó con ellos y callo en el suelo.

- ¡Gomen-nasai Lady Sara! - gritó Finnian levantandola del suelo.

- ¿Esta bien Lady? - preguntaron todos aguantandola para que no se calle se al piso.

- Si, y-yo e-estoy b-bien - contestó avergonzado y sin energías.

_''¡Maldita sea!, odio parecer tan humano...bueno...¡ash! Humana... Me da igual''_

Los sirvientes miraron el estado de la chica.

_''Se ve muy cansada''_, pensó Brand

_''Esta muy lastimada y y tiene moretones''_ , pensó con horror Maylene

_''El joven amo fue muy brusco''_, pensó abriendo los ojos como platos Finnian, quien la aguantaba para que no se cayera al piso.

_'' Así no se trata una dama''_, pensó Tanaka en su forma chibi sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Señorita Sara, ¿que hace caminando por los pasillos de la mansión a estas horas, cuando se supone que esté durmiendo? - preguntó Finnian tomandola por la cintura con un brazo.

Sebastian, inconscientemente, imitó el gesto de Finnian, apoyandose en el.

Finnian solo se puso rojo, y los demás soltaron una pequeña risita.

_''La me esta casi abrazando, espero que el amo no me vea, y no se enoje''_, pensó un poco asustado mientras esperaba que ''Sara'' contestara la pregunta.

Al cabo de un minuto, analizando las palabras, Sebastian contesto la pregunta.

- Y-yo i-iba a-al c-cuarto d-de h-huéspedes, n-no e-es c-correcto q-que u-una s-simple s-sirvienta s-se q-quede a d-dormir j-junto a s-su a-amo - susurro, cansado, para meter en problemas a su bocchan y se quedó dormido en los brazos de Finnian.

- ¡¿Amo? - exclamaron tonos al unísono.

''El amo Ciel Phantomhive es un abusador'', pensaron todos frunciendo el seño.

...

Un Demonio de ojos amarillos caminaba por los pasillos de lo que parecía una cárcel de almas. Caminaba elegantemente, acomodandose unos espejuelos finos y mirando con superioridad a todos los demonios que al parar por su lado, le hacían una reverencia.

Traspasó grandes pasillos, con distintas almas que gritaban desesperadas por salir y no estar esperando en esas celdas llenos de fuego infernal quemandose por sus pecados, en un dolor que nadie humano podría soportar, pero si las almas, las cuales sufrirían por toda la eternidad, y eso era un buen tiempo. El elegante demonio se detuvo adelante de una celda custodiada por un demonio ojeroso y de una mirada mas negra que una noche sin luna, al cual miró de mala manera.

- Ya te puedes ir Iac , ahora yo soy el encargado de esta alma. - miro seriamente a el demonio el cual asintió levemente mal humorado entregando una especie de llave.

Pero antes de soltarlas le dijo:

- Usted tiene suerte , esta alma huele apetitosa, demasiado para su propio bien, estaba tentado a abrir la puerta y a tomarlo para mi - sonrió arrogante el demonio ojeroso.

Faustus sonrió de medio lado y cuando el demonio iba por la esquina, para salir por el pasillo le dijo:

- Ten por seguro que si lo hubieses echo, te seguiría durante toda la eternidad para des triparte, y sabes que soy el ''sirviente'' de Lee-Lee-sama y sabes que a ella no le gustan las ''injusticias demoniacas'', ella pone reglas que se cumplen, así que, sabes que tan solo por decir eso pudo desgarrar el tu alma humana ahora mismo si es necesario. - voltio la cabeza un poco, para mirar los ojos negros un poo aterrados del demonio ojeroso - Pero no lo aré por que hoy estoy de buenas. - sonrió con prepotencia. - Ahora ve a comer, no quiero que te arrepientas y vengas por mi alma.

El demonio, asustado por la mirada gélida del otro demonio se fue de allí corriendo.

El demonio de ojos amarillos rió de manera tétrica y luego abrió la celda con la llave, abriendo una puerta de alta seguridad, dejando escapar una espesa neblina y un gratificante olor que le llego a lo mas profundo de su ser, perforando sus fosas nasales.

El olor de la habitación era una combinación de todos los olores mas gratificantes para los demonios. Sangre gélida, sangre mala, una pizca de macabro, tétrico, infelicidad, tristeza, miedo, odio, amor, lujuria, ira, venganza, vergüenza, descontrol, locura, y tenia una mezcla de inocencia pura. Al instante se puso ojeroso y los ojos se le oscurecieron por el hambre.

_''Ahora entiendo lo que quiso decir Iac, mi alma es demasiado tentadora''_, pensó acomodandose los lentes y yendo a donde se encontraba la pequeña alma de un niño de 14 años, el cual no se había percatado de su presencia, estaba abrazado a sus rodillas y con la cabeza oculta entre ellas. Su cabello rubio hasta las orejas, estaba pegado a su cabecita debido al sudor. Se escuchaban provenientes de el, pequeños sollozos.

- My Highness - dijo el demonio y el pequeño levantó la cabeza.

...

Rápidamente los sirvientes llevaron a la pobre chica a la habitación de los huéspedes. Y mientras Finnian, Tanaka y Bard esperaban fuera, Maylene la bañaba y la vestía con delicadeza.

_''Este amo, ¿como le puede hacer eso a una mujer embarazada...?''_ , pensó con furia Maylene, mientras la arropaba con muchas mantas y veía a la chica descansar tranquilamente, pareciendo un ángel. ''Pobre chica, terminó por trabajar con una bestia'', sacudió la cabeza saliendo de la habitación.

- ¿Como esta Sara, Maylene? - preguntó Finnian nada mas de abrir la puerta, preocupado por la pelinegra y con los cachetes levemente coloreados.

Maylene sonrió de medio lado.

-Ella esta bien, lo que necesita es descansar. - contesto con su ancha sonrisa y acomodandose los lentes.

- Me alegro - contesto el rubio menor - Me preocupaba que le pasara algo - dijo ya mas tranquilo, pero aún con el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Fuuuuui - pritó Bard mirando a Finnian atentamente, con una sonrisa - ¿Acaso estas interesado en la nueva pieza de ajedrez del amo? - pregunto provocador, dándole un codazo al ahora cabeza de tomate maduro que era Finnian.

- ¡N-No e-es v-verdad! - aumentando mas -si es que era posible- su sonrojo.

- ¡Oh~~ vamos, no es nada malo! - sonrió anchamente, llevando sus manos hacia atrás de su nuca. - Ja, ya me imagino a Finnian robándole la novia al bocchan. - se rió burlón Bard.

Maylene también rió, pero bajo.

Finnian frunció el seño, se dio media buelta y , con el sonrojo mas grande del mundo, se fue.

- Creo que tendrás que contentarlo, Finnian no es rencoroso, pero tampoco es fácil de contentar, ofrecele una disculpa - rió Maylene empujando levemente a Bard en la dirección por la cual se había ido el rubio menor.

El otro alzó las manos en rendición.

- Ok, ok, le ofreceré disculpas a Finnian...¡Rubito espera! - salió corriendo en la dirección de Finniam.

Maylene volvió a reír y luego se percató de que Tanaka no estaba en su forma de chibi, si no que estaba en su forma normal recargado en la pared, pensativo.

- ¿Que le pasa, Tanaka-san? - preguntó la pelirroja.

Tanaka la miró pensativo.

- ¿No te as dado cuenta de que Sebastian-san no ah venido estos últimos días? - pregunto.

Myelene se puso a pensar.

- ¡Es cierto! - exclamó sorprendida. - ¡Ya sabia cual era el vacio de esta casa! - gritó con los ojos como platos.

Tanaka miró al techo.

- ¿Cres que la hayan despedido?

A Myelene se le rompieron aún mas los anteojos.

...

- Mierda - susurro Sebastian, quien estaba detrás de la puerta frunciendo el seño, ya se había recuperado un poco de el maratón lujurioso de la noche pasada.

_''Genial, por la estúpida orden de mi bocchan de ponerme como mujer ahora están sacando conclusiones estúpidas''_, pensó agarrándose el puente de la nariz con dos dedos.

...

- ¿Yo despedir a Sebastian? Ja, no que fuera estúpido - susurro Ciel detrás de una pared. Ya completamente recuperado.

_''Es mas divertido tener a un demonio legendario a quién molestar''_, pensó divertido.

_''Y alguien que te ayude, ¿no es así Ciel?''_, rió alguien en su mente.

_''Si...Lee-Lee-san''_ ,rió macabramente el demonio joven. _''Fue buena tu idea, es lo mas divertido que e echo en mucho tiempo''_, siguío conversando con la demonio.

_''Ñihahahaha, lo se''_, volvió a reír Lee-Lee en la mente de Ciel,_ ''Bueno, seguiremos molestandolo...adios...¡Ñihahahaha!''_ y Lee-Lee se fue de la mente de el conde.

Ciel sonrió.

_''Pactar con la hija consentida del diablo, para molestar a Sebastian es entretenido''_

...

- ¿C-Claude? - preguntó el rubio de ojos azules, con un brillo de esperanza en los mismos, seguido de unas cuantas lágrimas.

Claude, sorprendiendo al pequeño niño rubio... lo abrazó. Lo abrazó como si no hubiese mañana. Como si fuese la ultima vez que se fueran a ver y aspiro el aroma del pequeño.

- My highness, Alois, perdóneme por tratarlo tan mal. - dijo con voz seria, pero que se notara que era sincera.

Alois le correspondió el abrazo con fuerza, llorando descontrolado.

- No tienes que disculparte Claude - se aferro fuerte de la camisa de Claude. - Deberías disculparme tu a mí, Hanna me engaño, y-yo... ¡Me cegué por su amor maternal falso! Fue horrible estar dentro de ella. ¡Destrozo el alma de Luka en mitad de su furia! - lloró mas.

Claude le acarició suavemente el pelo.

- Yo también me dejé manejar por esa demonio sin darme cuenta, ninguno de los dos tenemos la culpa. - dijo alzándole la cabeza al rubio para mirarlo a los ojos.

Claude sonrió en la oscuridad, al sentir una presencia a su alrededor. La niebla se puso espesa y un fuego azul y rojo los rodeó.

Alois, asustado, se abrazó mas a su mayordomo.

- No te preocupes, mi querido Alios - dijo con los ojos rojos su fiel demonio. - Es una amiga.

- Ñiahahahahaha - se oyó la risa característica de Lee-Lee , la cual apareció con el cuerpo humano del pequeño niño. - Es hora Claude. Cumpliré lo que te prometí - sonrió poniendo el cuerpo suavemente en el piso, al lado del alma de Alois.

Alois miró su cuerpo intacto, de 14 años y luego miró confundido a Claude.

- ¿Que...?

Claude no lo dejó terminar de preguntar.

- Solo entra en tu cuerpo - le susurro con cariño mientras seguía acariciándole el pelo.

Alois al escuchar su voz de esa manera, puesto que no podía ver los ojos del demonio mas grande en la oscuridad de la habitación, solo susurró un leve ''si'' y se sentó en su cuerpo, que era lo único iluminado, lo demás estaba obscuro.

Claude y Lee-Lee miraban como el alma entraba a su cuerpo nuevamente, y luego de eso, el cuerpo, el cual tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió, mostrando así un hermoso azul cristalino, los ojos que tanto extrañaba Claude por volver a ver con ese brillo, mezcla de cinismo, remordimiénto, venganza y esperanza.

Alois se sentó suavemente, pues sentía como los músculos le dolían, estaban entumecidos.

- ¿Para que estoy devuelta a mi cuerpo humano? - le pregunto con un leve fruncimiento de seño a los mas mayores.

Lee-Lee se rió con su característica risa y Claude solo sonrió de medio lado.

Pero ninguno de los dos le explicó al menor lo que querían hacer con el.

- Habre la boca, su alteza - pidió delicadamente Claude, tomándolo de la barbilla con suma delicadeza. Y mirándolo con sus penetrantes ojos a los de azul.

Alois pasó saliva por su garganta, al ver que los ojos de su demonio mayordomo estaban negros del hambre, pero hizo lo que le pidió, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos del demonio.

Luego vio como Claude se acercaba a el y posaba su lengua sobre la suya, envolviéndolo en un cálido beso. Beso que fue subiendo de intensidad, hasta que al humano le pesaron los parados y todo se volvió completamente negro cayendo en la inconsciencia, no sin antes escuchar a Claude decir:

- Lo siento, Your Highness

...

Sebastian se daba un delicioso baño de espuma, para relajar la tención de los músculos, cuando sintió una muy conocida presencia entrar al baño de el dormitorio de huéspedes.

Seguido de una risilla tenebrosa y el agua cubierta de un liquido carmesí.

Sebastian sonrió.

...

Ciel, cuando ya era hora de dormir, se fue rumbo a la habitación de huéspedes, entró en ella y rebuscó en todos lados a ver en donde se encontraba Sebastian ó "Sara'', para comenzar denuevo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Al no encontrarlo en el cuarto supuso y se encontraba en el baño, pues aunque fuera demonio, tenía caracteristicas de humano, y bañarse era la que mas a Sebastian le gustaba. Valla a Saber Dios por que.

Cuando Ciel entró al baño solo notó la espuma blanca, en mucha cantidad, en la bañera y solo se podía distinguir un poco de cabello negro de Sebastian en la espuma.

Ciel Sonrió perverso.

Se acerco a la bañera, se desnudó, y se sentó en el borde de la misma.

- ¿Sabes, Sebastian? Lo de anoche me gusto mucho, pero creo que fui muy brusco contigo - suelta una pequeña risilla - hoy te dejare ser el...perdón...''la'' dominante... - rió mas perverso - hoy quiero que me tortures Sebastian, solo como un verdadero demonio lo aria... ¡Es una orden!

Su sonrisa se ensancho y rió macabro, pensando que seria divertido todo lo que le aria Sebastián con su cuerpo de mujer... Pero que a la larga, el iba a ser el que dominara...

Pero su sonrisa se borro al ver como Sebastian salia del agua.

- Yes, my lord

_'' ¿Sebastian es hombre? I-Imposible...¡No me gusta lo que va a hacer!...aunque pensándolo bien...Sebastián se ve sexy cubierto solo de espuma...''_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas finales de la autora:<strong> Bueno, espero que no aya quedado tan horripilante el capitulo D:  
>¡Gomen-nasai por las que querían el lemon en este! D:<br>Pero era necasario que el cap fuese así :3 (la verdad no sabia como mas acerlo ._.)  
>¿Quieren lemon en el proximo cap?<br>__... **Breyito-Black-Lupin **¿quieres que no se pueda sentar Ciel por una semana entera? xD Y espero que te aya gustado lo de Alois y Claude, :3 , lo hice especialmente para ti :3. ¡Amo esa pareja! ¡El SebastianxCiel y el ClaudexAlois son mi perdición! :D  
>Les quiero agradecer, por que todas sus ideas en los reviews me están ayudando con el fic! :3, por eso (si quieren lemon) me esforzare para que me salga lo mejor que pueda :3<em>

_¡Las re-amo!_

_Ustedes son mi mayor fuente de inspiración._

_Besos y cuidense mis amados -si hay algún chico- y amadas lectoras ._

_. Agradesco sus alertas y sus favoritos... Me hacen feliz!_

_¡Besos y abrazos!_

* * *

><p><em>Violeta<strong>Blak<strong> off . _


	5. Sádico y Masoquista  Complementados

**Discalimer: Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji son de **_Yana Toboso _**yo solo me adjudico la trama y a **_Lee-Lee_**.**

* * *

><p>Violeta<strong>Blak <em>on.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas de la autora:<em> **Bueno, lamento la tardanza, es que este es mi primer lemmon Yaoi, y no se me ocurría como hacerlo D:  
>. En fin, espero que les guste que que no se les haga horrible.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencias del capitulo 5: <strong>_Contiene Lemmon Yaoi (ChicoxChico) si no les gusta, no lean el capitulo, no quiero que les de algo :3, aparte contiene SadoMasoquismo Sado= infirgir dolor Masoquismo=_ _resivirlo gustoso  
>. Aparte detalles de ortografía D: Gomen-nasai!<br>. OoC (creo) eso está a su punto de vista.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em> <strong>Contestaciones a los Reviews:<strong>_

**Kennyfangirl**: Jijiji estoy de acuerdo contigo xD... gracias por tu review y espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**fannyhikari**: Lamento por hacerte esperar xD espero que la madre de pikachu esté bien :3 xDDD

**Breyito-Black-Lupin**: jijiji amí tambien me cae bien Lee-Lee xD y me alegro de que también a ti :3 y sipi~~ el agua se puso carmesí por el cambio. Kukukuku...el lemmon lo hise lo mejor que pude soy novata con el lemmon Yaoi, es mi primer lemmon D: Sip~~ aparecerá Undertaker...pero mas adelante xD

**HirotoKiyama13:** jijiji si~~ yo tmbien me la imagine! / xD...E intente aser el lemmon lo mejor que pude D: espero que quedé bien :3... hai hai aparecerá Undertaker :D

**ChocolateSunshine500**: se que soy especial! XD soy unica xDDD...bueno...buenooo...es lemmon lo ise yo sola ^^ espero te guste amigasa.

**Un saludote a todas!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capitulo V:**

**Sádico y Masoquista**

**Complementados  
>. <strong>

Ciel maldecía por lo bajo mientras el mayordomo se le acercaba insinuante. Con su cuerpo solamente cubierto de espuma y pequeñas gotas de agua recorriéndole el cuerpo, haciendo que el conde se le quedara mirando, embelesado, su torso desnudo, con ansias de probarlo, de morderlo, de chupar cada centímetro de esa blanca piel que contrastaba con la espuma. _''¡¿Pero que estoy pensando?''_, se recriminaba el mismo al pensar en esas cosas. Su mayordomo, solo sonreía arrogante ante el hecho de que **su amo** lo mirara de esa forma tan fiera, como si de un felino a punto de atacar a su presa se tratase. _''Mi amo, aunque no le gusten los gatos, tiene mucho en común con ellos''_, pensaba divertido ante la mirada de su pequeño amo ya no tan pequeño.

Sebastián le tomó una mano a Ciel, que se encontraba un tanto asustado y otro tanto ecxitado, y le hizo lo mismo que el la noche pasada le había hecho, le pasó su mano por su miembro, lo único que lo restregó contra su mano, para que Ciel sintiera la dureza creciente del demonio mayor. Ciel se puso completa mente rojo, y se sintió como un niño el cual estaba a punto de ser deborado, en brazos de su mayordomo-demonio. Inconscientemente le apretó un poco el miembro a su mayordomo. Haciendo que el demonio sonriera, mostrando una sonrisa cínica. Lo que hizo al menor fruncir un poco el entre cejo y trató de alejar la mano, pero el demonio, **su demonio**, se lo impidió, atrayéndolo por la cintura, rozando sus dos miembros, haciendo que ambos tuviesen el primer gemido de la noche.

- S-Ssebastian n-no... - intentó decir entre pequeños suspiros el conde, tratando de retractar su orden, pero el mismo se estaba contra diciendo, el cual había enganchado las manos en el cuello de su mayordomo y atrayéndole para que fuese hacia su cuello y lo mordiese. Sebastián entendió el mensaje al tiempo e hizo lo que su amo pedía silenciosamente. Marcando ese lugar sin compasión, mordiéndole feroz, dejando unas marcas violetas, -casi negras-, al instante, provocándole un dolor punzante en el cuello al menor, a el cual le pareció placentero y gimió sonoro al instante.

_''Masoquista''_, se repitió lo de la noche pasada a sí mismo de nuevo, mientras le raspaba con las uñas la blanca espalda del demonio.

- Mi señor, hoy tendremos sexo - dijo roncamente el demonio mayor, usando casi las mismas palabras que Ciel había dicho la noche anterior, mientras una mano se dirigía peligrosa mente hacia la uve del pequeño, para luego bajar mas y mas hasta llegar al miembro erecto del conde el cuál rodeó con su mano y lo apretó fuertemente.

Ciel jadeó de dolor y placer. Quería ya que lo tomase, que lo torturase, que le hiciera de todo, que le hiciera sangrar.

_''Masoquista''_, volvió a repetirse a sí mismo.

Sebastian se estaba dando de cuenta de la cara de puro placer que Ciel ponía cuando le otorgaba algo de dolor. Alzó las cejas, un tanto divertido. _''Parece que el amo es un tanto__** masoquista'**', _sacó conclusiones en su interior y probó algo. Empezó a masturbarle con rapidez y a la vez mordiéndole fuerte mente el cuello y con la otra mano que tenía libre empezó a pelliscarle las nalgas, dejando marcas por la fuerza.

Ciel soltó un gran gemido de placer, y clavó fuerte mente las uñas en la espalda a Sebastian, haciendo que este sonriera satisfecho y que su espalda sangrara con unas diminutas gotas.

_''Diablos, se tiente tan...bien''_, pensó Ciel lujurioso, cogiendo impulso para trepar sus piernas a las caderas del pelinegro y buscando los labios del mismo, para comenzar un beso frenético, lujurioso, pasional. Sebastian pegó a la pared a Ciel, provocando un sonido el cual parecía un choque de dos rocas al tirarlas con mucha fuerza una contra la otra. El conde empezó a moverse en círculos sobre el miembro erecto de Sebastian, éste soltó un gemido demoníaco y Ciel sonrió, ahora se daba cuenta que no era el único que estaba disfrutando de eso, así que empezó abajar una de sus manos, mientras seguía besando fuerte mente a Sebastian, le tomó el miembro y empezó a masturbarle lentamente, de arriba hacia abajo, por toda la extención del mayor, para torturarle.

Sebastian gruño fuertemente al sentir las manos de su amo en su miembro erecto, torturándole de una manera deliciosa, con un suave va y ven, arriba y abajo, ya su carne estaba mas que despierta. Y palpitaba en las manos del menor. El cual sonreía, con superioridad, contra el fogoso beso, en el cual Sebastian parecía darle embestidas a su boca con su lengua, hasta casi llegar a la campanilla de la garganta, como queriéndole demostrar lo que le haría después, pero esto sería con otra parte de su anatomía. Ciel seguía con el va y ven de su mano, lento y torturoso.

Sebastian gruño nuevamente y dejó de besar a el conde que le torturaba, para morderle fuerte la mejilla izquierda, rasgándola un poco, y un poco de liquidó color carmesí apareció en esta. Ciel gritó por dolor mesclado nuevamente con placer, dejando la tortura de Sebastian a un lado para enterrar sus uñas ahora en la espalda baja del demonio mayor. Y allí Sebastian comprobó su teoría. Ciel era masoquista. Y como buen mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive, ¿que era el si no podía otorgarle el mayor de los placeres mas dolorosos a ese chico-demonio, su joven amo? Era algo muy simple para un demonio como el, y mas cuando desde hacia ya bastante quería hacerle algo como aquello.

Sonrió con verdadera malicia lamiendo la zona herida y pasando de vez en cuando sus dientes por la misma. Ciel jadeaba por ese contacto.

Volvió a apretar el miembro del menor, pero esta vez con mas fuerza y le enterró un poco las uñas.

- ¡Gaaaah! - el quejido de dolor salió de los labios del menor, junto a unas lágrimas que corrían por sus ojos azules, los cuales había cerrado por el dolor, respirando ajitado. - ¡N-No a-agas eso b-bastardo! - le dijo a Sebastian intentando pegarle con una mano, mano que fue atrapada por su mayordomo, al igual que la otra y luego fue estampado contra el frío suelo del baño, haciendo que las caderas de el mayordomo y las de el chocaran de una manera dolorosa. Por lo menos dolorosa para el, ya que para el mayordomo no lo fue en absoluto. - ¡Ah! - gritó de nuevo el mas niño al sentir como otra uña era enterrada en su parte mas sensible. Mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y sus uña se clavaron en los dedos del mayordomo que aún le tenía las muñecas cogidas con una sola mano. Sebastian sonrió con sadismo. El era sádico, era un demonio, era uno de los mas fuertes, y era uno de los que mas experiencia tenía en provocar dolor tanto en luchas como en la parte carnal. Aunque esta última casi no la usaba. Pero claro, había descubierto que su amo era masoquista, y luego de que le diese la orden de poder torturarle, pero solo como un verdadero demonio lo haría, eso le hacía perder la razón.

Por fin podría cumplir todas sus fantasías sado-masoquistas que tenía con el meno desde hace ya dos años. ¡Oh si, era un pedófilo! ¡Cuantas noches había soñado con tener a ese pequeño suplicándole ser menos rudo! ¡Por favor, era un demonio! ¡Era un suerte para Ciel que el no se lo hubiese cogido ya desde hace bastante! Ese mocoso era su perdición.

- Cálmese, bocchan - dijo lamiéndole la herida de la mejilla, haciendo que al ex-humano le ardiera, y a la misma vez enterrando otra uña en el pobre miembro sangrante del chico.

Otro grito por parte de Ciel y otra sonrisa sádica del demonio.

Ciel se retorcía debajo de su sirviente, tratando de safar sus muñecas de las manos del mayor. Cosa inútil. A Ciel le dolía su miembro, pero a la vez le agradaba ese dolor. Después de todo Sebastian lo que seguía eran sus ordenes. Trató de calmarse, pero el dolor era insoportable. Hasta que sintió como Sebastian bajaba por su cuello, lamiéndolo y dejando huellas con sus colmillos, y seguía descendiendo por su pecho dejando besos suaves, sin lastimar mas, hasta que llegó a el ombligo, el cual empezó a mordisquear con rudeza y de vez en cuanto adentrando su lengua, dando falsas embestidas.

Ciel agradecía esa distracción del dolor antes causado, miró los ojos carmesí del mayor, los cuales lo miraban con malicia, lujuria, pasión y sadismo. Ciel gimió al sentir como esas caricias en esa zona le estaban otorgando un gran placer que estaba haciendo que el dolor y el placer se mezclaran de una manera deliciosa para el menor, nublando sus sentidos. Volviéndole la vista un tanto borrosa, entregado a la lujuria y al dolor.

- ¡Oh~~! ¡Ah~Rgah! - un sonoro gemido por parte de Ciel, lleno de incoherencias, inundó la habitación cuando Sebastian dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para meterse el miembro completo del menor en su boca, saboreando algunos sabores mezclados, el liquido pre-seminal, la sangre y sudor, lo cual hacia al demonio volverse loco. Y así, empezó a enroscar su lengua al rededor de el miembro erguido, pasando su lengua por las heridas y por la punta del mismo, entrando la misma un poco en el pequeño orificio y luego pasó a lamer todo el tronco con fervor. Mientras que con la única mano libre, ya que la otra aún sujetaba las muñecas de Ciel, le pelliscaba los testículos y de ves en cuando bajaba los labios hacia esa zona para besarlos y pelliscarlos suavemente con los dientes, sin dañarlos, pero luego volvía a su trabajo original, el miembro de su joven amo.

Ciel jadeaba, rugía, movía sus caderas contra la boca de Sebastian, maldecía, gemía, e intentaba zafarse del agarre del mayor para empujarle la cabeza mas para abajo, ya que ahora el pelinegro llevaba un ritmo de arriba hacia abajo, a veces lento y a veces rápido. Llevando un ritmo agradable para el mas chico. Su entrepierna le ardía, por la saliva sobre las heridas de su miembro. Le encantaba esa sensación, ardor y placer, ardor y placer, arriba y abajo, lamida y mordida, succión y soplido. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Sentía una descarga eléctrica recorrerle desde la nuca hasta el final de la columna vertebral. Se iba a correr.

Pero Sebastian no lo permitió, ya que con un rápido movimiento arrancó un retazo de tela de la ropa de Ciel, poco le importaba en ese momento que fuese de la mas fina tela mas difícil y cara de conseguir, y lo colocó de tal forma en el mimbro de Ciel que le impedía correrse, frustrando su orgasmo.

Ciel se quejó.

- ¡S-Sebastian! ¡D-Déjame c-correrme! - dijo en tono de orden, frustrado en conde. Sebastian solo sonrió perverso. Luego se acercó a la oreja del mismo para lamer su lóbulo y luego roncamente decir.

- Lo siento, joven amo, pero apenas estamos empezando, quiero torturarle un poco mas - susurro mordiéndole el mismo lóbulo y luego bajando dándole besos por sus cachetes para luego besarlo con fiereza en la boca, agarrarlo en un rápido movimiento y llevarlo a la gran cama de la habitación de huéspedes y tirándolo en la misma, soltándole las manos, lo cual Ciel aprovecho para ponerlas en el cuello del mismo y atraerlo hacia si y besarlo de nuevo salvaje, juntando sus bocas en un beso desenfrenado, salvaje. Lleno de el pecado de lujuria.

El miembro mas que ecxitado de Sebastian, rozó la entrada del menor, haciendo que este jadeara y que Sebastian se quemara en las llamas del deseo, gruñendo tal cual demonio.

- ¡Quiero cogerte ya! - exclamó el mayor con los ojos segados por la lujuria. Mientras le apretaba fuertemente los muslos al menor, raspándole con las uñas.

Ciel estaba con su parte trascera deseosa, estaba mas que caliente y le ardía. Necesitaba la dura, gran y caliente carne de Sebastian en su interior. Y también mas dolor.

- ¡Pues cógeme ya! ¡Idiota, no lo digas, solo hazlo! - le gritó Ciel abriendo las piernas para dejar a la vista su ya caliente entrada a Sebastian y tirándole hacia abajo, para que mirara la misma, del cabello. - ¡Así me tienes idiota! ¡Solo hazlo ya! - gruño con el seño fruncido rosándose su mojada y caliente entrada con uno de sus propios dedos y gimió por lo bajo, luego llevó ese dedo a los labios de Sebastian, el cual lo lamió con gula. Saboreo el sabor de su amante en ese dedo y se descontroló sus ojos se volvieron mas carmesí de lo normal. Tanto que parecían negros. Ciel sonrió y quitó su dedo de la boca de Sebastian y se apoyo en los codos para mirarlo.

Rojo y Rojo. Sus miradas ya no eran de apariencia humana, sus miradas solo buscaban placer, sentir carne contra carne, uno quería dar dolor y el otro quería recibirlo. Por que eran Sádico y el otro Masoquista. Y así ambos se complementaban y se querían, aunque aún no lo supiesen.

Sebastian levanto con ligereza los dedos de una de sus manos y se las llevó a la boca a Ciel para que los lubricara, para prepararlo luego y des pues poder joderle hasta las entrañas. Pero Ciel le dio un manotazo a la mano de su sirviente, el cual enarcó una ceja.

- Yo quiero sentir dolor, no quiero que me prepares, yo lo que quiero es sentir que me parto por la mitad, sentir que tu polla se me valla a salir por la boca, quiero que me cojas de una forma ruda, hasta que mi entrada sangre y quiero que me pongas moretones por el cuerpo - dijo con una voz que le resulto sexy al mayordomo demonio, mientras le acariciaba su miembro y lo posicionaba en su entrada.

Sebastián sonrió mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

- Yes, my lord - susurró agachándose hacia el menor y besándolo fuerte y penetrándolo de una sola estocada y arremetiendo contra el sin piedad, descargando todas las ganas que le tenía a Ciel en ese momento, marcando una danza desenfrenada y volviendo a masturbar el miembro del menor, el cual todavía tenía la tela amarrada al rededor del mismo, aguantándole el orgasmo, le sacó la misma pero puso un dedo en la punta, como quiera impidiéndole el mismo.

Ciel gritaba, sus manos se empuñaban a la blanca sabana de seda, rasgándola y luego enterrando las uñas en las almohadas. Esparciendo plumas por doquier. Su miembro dolía por el orgasmo frustrado, sus caderas y colubna también, ya que el ritmo que marcaba Sebastian era rudo y salvaje, frenético, consumido en pecado. Haciéndole llevar al mismo infierno en cada envestida.

- Uh~~ Oh~~ ¡M-Mas S-Sebastian~~! - gritaba Ciel ahora enganchado sus piernas en las caderas de Sebastian y moviendo el también sus caderas - ¡M-Mas d-dolor! - le ordenó.

Sebastian asintió con un gruñido ronco y en un movimiento rápido se salió de Ciel y lo volteó para que quedara en cuatro patas y así lo penetró nuevamente haciendo que sus testículos chocaran contra las nalgas de Ciel, que chocaban haciendo un ruido erótico y ecxitante para ambos.

_''Mas dolor_'', se dijo Sebastian a si mismo y le mordió la espalda sudorosa al menor, cortándole la piel, lo cual propinó un grito a Ciel.

Así que comenzó un nuevo ritmo.

Estocada. Mordida. Estocada. Nalgada fuerte. Estocada. Corte en la pierna. Estocada, estocada, estocada.

Sebastian lo volvió a voltear y esta vez lo penetró contra la cabecera de la cama, llegando hasta lo mas profundo de sus entrañas, desgarrándole de placer. Ciel gritó, sin importarle si los demás en la casa lo oirían, total ya lo habrían echo, ya que ninguno de los dos estaba conteniendo sus gritos.

- ¡Joder Ciel¡ - gritó Sebastian volviendo a enterrar las uñas a el miembro de Ciel, al cual ya el dolor no le molestaba, sino que lo encendía mas, arañando fuerte la espalda de Sebastian, otra vez haciendo que botara mas sangre. Ya las sabanas estaban de un tono carmesí. La cama se sacudía, se oía el astillar de la madera de los postes de la cama. No aguantaría. Y a ninguno de los dos les importaba. Sebastian le apretó fuerte mente una mano a Ciel, marcándolo, para dejarle moretones.

Ciel gimió gozoso y adolorido y devoró con fiereza los labios del mayor. Los cuales mordió haciendo que la boca sangrara con una sabor a almas deliciosas.

Saliva y sangre es igual a frensí demoniáco.

Mas fuerza en las estocadas y la cama crujió, cayéndose al suelo.

En la colubna vertebral de Ciel hubo otro espasmo, avisando que su segundo orgasmo estaba casi cerca y asegurando que saldría doble por el antes y todavía frustrado.

Sebastian sintió como las paredes sangrantes y traseras del menor apretaban fuerte su gran miembro, el cual salia cada vez con mas rapidez del menor. Sebastian también sentía el orgasmo cerca así que, queriendo que se viniesen ambos, arremetió mas contra el menor el cual estaba mordiendo su pecho con gula y avaricia. Mas pecados.

Ciel le dejaba marcas y acariciaba fuertemente los botones rosas del mayor, el cual jadeaba y seguía entrando y saliendo con fuerza.

Y ahí pasó, ambos se miraron a los ojos, se besaron, Sebastian tocó el punto exacto del máximo placer de Ciel y ambos se corienron de una forma violenta, Ciel en la mano de Sebastian y Sebastian se corrió dentro de su amo, derramando su caliente semilla de nuevo tocando aquel punto de placer.

- ¡S-Sebastian! - Grito Ciel espetando las uña en la ya sangrante espalda del demonio mayor.

- ¡C-Ciel! - estalló Sebastian agarrando fuerte mente de las caderas a **su** conde.

Ambos se quedaron así mirándose el uno al otro, jadeando tratando de recuperar la respiración.

- ¿Sabes? - preguntó Ciel ya un poco mas calmado tirándose de sopetón en la cama, agotado.

- ¿Que bocchan? - pregunto su fiel servidor tirándose al lado de este y mirándolo a los, ojos en los cuales se podía ver aún el deseo de pecado.

Ciel sonrió de nuevo perverso y se trepó a las caderas de su mayordomo.

- Me gustas mas como amante hombre que como amante mujer - y des pues lo besó con lujuria de nuevo, y el demonio no se quedó atrás, pues empezó a besarle de nuevo con gula.

Y así, dos demonios, de cuerpos sangrantes, volvieron a unirse en el sadismo y el masoquismo. Haciendo que la habitación oliera a almas demoniacas, sangre, sudor y sexo. Ese era el olor en el aire en esos momentos.

...

Calor, dolor, ardor.

Oscuridad.

Pudrición.

Muerte.

Eso era... Me estaba muriendo...

Entonces sentí una pinchada insoportable de dolor en mi corazón.

Y...Grité con todas mis fuerzas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas finales de la autora:<strong> __Bueno el lemmon me quedó medio rarito :S Gomen!  
>. No me maten por no poner nada en lo ultimo D: bueno...<br>. Quería decir que este es mi primer lemmon Yaoi así que si está medio feo es por eso! GOMEN!  
>Bueno no puedo hablar mucho...~~<br>Mi padre me matara si no me voy a bañar!  
>. Denuevo agradesco sus alertas y favoritos ~~ :3<em>

_Chaw! Las amo!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em> <em>Violeta<strong>Blak<strong> off .__


	6. Gritos y sollozos necesarios

****Disclaimer:**** Los personajes son de Yana Toboso, solo Lee-Lee es mía.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>** Bueno, lamento la tardanza, es que se me bloqueó la cabeza D: Pero aquí esta el capítulo :)  
>. Aquí van a salir Undertaker! (al fin xD)<br>. Todavía no va a salir ningún otro shinigami, gomen xD  
>. Bueno, el capitulo no se si tiene algo de humor (lo de siempre) así que espero que no se les haga pesado ni aburrido, pues lo hice con mucho esfuerzo. :) Para que les gustara un poquito aún que fuese :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Contestaciones a sus Riviews:<strong>

Breyito-Black-Lupin : ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! D: se que me exedí con el lemmon u/u, hasta yo cuando lo leí (después de ponerlo) Me quede así: O.O ... U/././U ¡Gomen-nasai! Era mi primer lemmon yaoi y me quedó con demasiado uff , y te prometo que el proximo lemmon que ponga sera mas romántico y me aseguraré de que no quede empalagoso xD, y trataré de que sea lo mas perfecto posible (por que se que no me va a quedar perfecto u/u). Buenooooop, también use la frase que me diste :), jijiji muchas gracias, no sebes lo mucho que me ayudaste con eso :) ¡Arigatou! Respecto al cambio de tema... ¡Clink, clink, clink, clink! *sonido de campanas* ¡Ya sabrás quién es! ¡Solo te digo que acertaste! :) Espero que te guste el capítulo ;) Por sierto, gracias por comentar mi one-shot. ¡Kya! Me alegro que te gustara. A mí tampoco me gusta como trata Claude a Alois, por eso me gusta aveses hacerlo sufrir. Ya te diste cuenta en el otro fic xD. Pronto aré mas de esa parejita cus, cus, cus, ya que me encanta el Alos x Claude, aún que mas me gusta el Sebastián x Ciel xD. Siiii...ya lo tenía planeado... O: ni yo misma lo sé O.O xD, neee luego gago la secuela *si me sale algo de la imaginación* o desde el punto de vista de Alois :3. No se xD. Lo que me gustaría hacer es uno de Sebastián y Ciel *un one-shot* pero no tengo ni la mas remota idea de que ._.U ufff. Mi cabeza es un lío xD. Y gracias por añadirme a favoritos. ¡Besitos!

Gadry x3 :Aww, muchas gracias :3, me alegro de que te gustara ;)

fannyhikari: ¡Kya!, me alegro de que te encantara :D, era mi primer lemmon Yaoi U/U. Y bueno!, aquí tienes la continuación xD

**¡Besos, las adoro y gracias por sus reviws!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo VI:**

**Gritos y sollozos necesarios**

**.**

**.**

**. **

* * *

><p><strong>En el capítulo anterior:<strong>

_Calor, dolor, ardor._

_Oscuridad._

_Pudrición._

_Muerte._

_Eso era... Me estaba muriendo..._

_Entonces sentí una pinchada insoportable de dolor en mi corazón._

_Y...Grité con todas mis fuerzas._

...

**Ahora **

...

Risas malévolas al escuchar mi grito. Mi corazón latía desbocado y yo no podía abrir mis ojos. Tenía algo en la cara que lo impedía. Parecía ser una venda. E intenté mover mis manos, pero eso tampoco funcionaba, también las tenía atadas, al igual que las piernas. Sentía mi sangre arder. Y a mis pulmones ya no les llegaba aire. Moví un poco mi cuerpo y choqué con lo que parecía ser un tablón de madera. Jadeé eh intente hacer lo mismo con el otro lado, pero también había otro tablón de madera. Y arriba y abajo también. Intenté flexionar mis rodillas hacia arriba, pero también me fue imposible. Y entonces me dí cuenta de algo. Estaba en un ataúd de madera. El aire ya me faltaba de hacía rato, me estaba ahogando...

_- Lo siento, Your Highness_

Las palabras de Claude resonaban por mi cabeza, como ecos que no querían irse. ¡Maldito demonio! ¡¿Por que tuve que confiar en el? Y lo peor de todo... ¡¿Por que demonios lo tengo que estar amando de esta manera tan fuerte? ¡Lo odio! ¡Me volvió a engañar! ¡Y ahora para matarme de aficcia!

Pero es que su beso se sentía tan sincero, como si él estuviese sintiendo lo mismo que yo...

Sentí como lágrimas salían de mis ojos y luego sentí como tierra caía fuerte mente hacia el ataúd, haciendo a la pobre madera rugir. Lloré. Me estaban enterrando vivo. ¡Baka! ¡Baka! ¡Baka! ¡Baka! Eso me repetía a mi mismo mientras me retorcía dentro del la caja de madera en busca de mi tan preciado oxigeno para vivir. Estaba jadeando, jadeando en busca de vida...

Entonces sentí como algo diminuto penetraba la madera, parece que sería algo hueco, por que pude respirar un poco. Pero luego entró alguna clase de liquido. Un liquido caliente y con un olor desagradable. También espeso. Arrugue la nariz cuando el se fue colando por lo que me imagino fuese un diminuto agujero en medio del ataúd, el cual astillaba por el peso de la tierra acumulada.

Volví a llorar. Ahora, para colmo, me ahogaría.

¡Claude te odio!

...

Mansión Phantomhive:

- ¡Mierda! - el gritó de Ciel se escuchó por toda la casa, interrumpiendo el silencio de el medio día. Si, había vuelto a dormir hasta tarde. Otra vez. Ya que lo de la noche anterior lo había dejado agotado y... muy adolorido. - ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! - a cada paso que daba una maldición salía de su boca. - ¡Duele! - dijo mirando con reproche a Sebastian, el cual se encontraba aún en la cama -ó lo que quedaba de ella, en el suelo- , con una sonrisa burlona en su cara, los brazos puestos detrás de la cabeza, mirando al conde adolescente cojear con una mueca de dolor en sus facciones y otra de furia.

- No me mire así, joven amo. Usted fue el que me dio la orden de torturarlo ''como solo un demonio lo aria'' - dijo cortes mente mientras repetía las palabras de su amo. Amo el cual lo miró mas furioso y salio corriendo hacia el baño -''corriendo'' de una forma graciosa que hizo que el demonio mayor riera un poco- y luego le dio un portazo a la puerta, refunfuñando por por lo bajo.

- Estúpido Sebastián. Idiota, idiota, idiota - gruño por lo bajo, recostándose sobre el lava manos y se dedicó a observar el baño, lo cual hizo que abriera los ojos como platos al ver el desastre en el cuarto de baño. En una de las paredes blancas había una gran grieta luego miró el piso y vio que allí había un hoyo de la forma de un cuerpo, también había sangre seca y restos de lo que parecía ser saliva.

Sus ropas de la noche anterior tiradas por una esquina y con un pedazo roto.

El conde cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza cuando se le vino el placer que sintió en brazos de Sebastián la noche entera, y como escuchaba su propia voz en su mente gritándole a su sirviente que fuera mas brusco. Chasqueó la lengua luego de abrir los ojos, y se volteó y se miró al gran espejo del cuarto de baño. Ahogó un grito al verse.

Tenía moretones en los brazos, para ser mas específicos las manos marcadas de Sebastián al apretarle. Tenía marcas violetas oscuras por todo su cuerpo, como si fueran marcas de propiedad. También tenía arañazos y cortadas por varias partes del cuerpo. Y no hablar de su pobre miembro. Allí el prefirió no mirar o sino ahorcaría a Sebastián. Aunque no lo pudiese matar, y eso lo deprimía, aveces.

Volvió a chasquear la lengua.

- Puede que me duela, pero anoche Sebastián fue por mucho, mejor amante en hombre que en mujer. - se susurró a si mismo mientras se lavaba la cara. - Creo que me gusta mas que me coja a yo cogerle. - volvió a susurrar.

Ciel dio un respingo al sentir unas manos en su cintura y una respiración pesada en su oreja.

- ¿Así que a bocchan le gusta mas ser jodido, que joderme? - preguntó con la elegancia de un mayordomo, pero al mismo tiempo vulgar, haciendo ruborizar a Ciel de vergüenza y asombro.

- ¡Cállate imbécil! - dijo empujando a el mayordomo, el cual rió ante la cara de tomate del menor.

Ciel se iba a ir del baño para su cuarto pero Sebastián lo jaló hacia si, pegando la espalda de Ciel contra su pecho y bajandose un poco para quedar a la altura de la oreja del demonio menor que usaba toda su fuerza para poder librarse del demonio mayor.

- Todavía no me a contestado, joven amo. - le susurró respirando en su oído pesadamente, aturdiendo a Ciel.

- Y-Yo ¡Ah! - gimió cuando el demonio restregó su hombría contra su adolorido trasero y empezó a besarle su cuello con delicadeza.

Ciel se giró y empezó a besarle también.

...

Fuera de la mansión Phantomhive se veían a los sirvientes con cara de traumados por cosas escuchadas y vistas, por curiosos, la noche anterior.

- H-Hay algo que no me cuadra - dijo medio tartamudeando Tanaka y con sus manos temblorosas, casi sin poder tomar su taza de té.

Los otros sirvientes le miraron, también temblando.

- ¿Q-Que? - preguntaron mientras se abrazaban a si mismos castañando los dientes con temor.

- S-Si S-sebastián era el que estaba en esa habitación de noche, ¿dónde estaba lady Sara? - izo una pequeña pausa - ¿No se han dado de cuenta de que Sebastián desapareció antes de la boda de Ciel con Lady Elizabeth y Sara llegó después que él desapareció? ¿Aparte de que Sara y el se parecen demasiado? - preguntó aún tartamudo mirando a sus colegas los cuales abrieron los ojos como platos, aterrados como si hubiesen visto un fantasma, y uniendo sus voces en una dijeron todos.

- ¡Son hermanos y se comparten al joven amo!...

Y Tanaka agregó

- Pero si al amo le gusta cogerse a uno que lo coja el otro, quiere decir que es bisexual.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de todos los otros sirvientes.

- ¡Ahora sabemos por que rechazó a Lady Elizabeth, quería tener a esos gemelos para el solo!

...

En un cementerio:

Un peli gris tenía una pala, velando la tumba sin nombre que estaba justo frente a sus ojos, ojos que estaban tapados por sus cabellos. Su cara tenía dos cicatrices grandes. Pero aún así era el sepulturero mas guapo que habían visto muchas féminas. Su nombre era Undertaker. Una de las leyendas de los shinigamis, casi una deidad para ellos.

¿Que hacia allí Undertaker?

Simple y sencillamente le estaba haciendo un favor a unos amigos al vigilar aquella tumba sin nombre de los demonios que querían acercarse a saquearla por el gran contenido de la misma. Un alma corrompida y herida.

¿Quienes eran esos amigos y que querían hacer con esa pobre alma encerrada en aquella tumba sin nombre?

Eran unos demonios que querían, por llamarlo de alguna manera, preservar el alma de aquel chico encerrado por toda la eternidad.

- Undertaker - llamó Claude al shinigami de pelo gris a sus espaldas.

El mencionado se giró y encaró a el demonio de ojos amarillos, el cual traía unas bolsas de lo que parecía ser sangre, pero sangre negra bien espesa. Eso solo significaba una cosa, era sangre de demonio. Y al lado del demonio estaba Lee-Lee también con mas bolsas en las manos.

- ¿Ya has entrado las otras bolsas de sangre de demonio al ataúd? - preguntó Claude con voz fría mirando al Undertaker.

El asintió.

- Por supuesto que sí, yo cumplo con lo que tengo que hacer - dijo riendo como demente y enseñando los dientes.

Lee-Lee rió con el.

- Bueno, no perdamos mas tiempo, que la luna ya está casi en su punto y si no llenamos completamente el ataúd Alois puede morir de asfixia, y lo que queremos es convertirlo en un demonio puro para que pueda estar contigo Claude - rió como solo lo hace la oji azul.

Claude asintió y empezó a meter la sangre de demonio por el orificio del tubo con que habían perforado el ataúd para meter la espesa sangre.

''_Por favor, amo mio, no me odie todavía, se que lo que estoy haciendo es egoísta, pero mi existencia estaría vacía sin usted_'', pensó un tanto cursi el demonio de espejuelos mientras echaba la última gota de sangre a tiempo al ataúd que estaba repleto del espeso liquido negro.

Claude, Undertaker y Lee-Lee miraron al cielo y vieron que yya la luna estaba en la posición correcta para el ritual.

Lee-Lee llamó invocó a mas demonios que se colocaron al rededor de la tumba.

...

Mansión Phantomhive:

Sebastián miró a Ciel el cual se encontraba dormido entre sus brazos.

_''Parece un ángel'',_pensó con algo parecido a ternura, mientras que con una mano le acariciaba suavemente una de sus rosadas mejillas por la reciente actividad de todo ese día.

El frío y muerto corazón de Sebastían comenzó a latir desbocado cuando Ciel entre sueños susurro un leve y suave:

- Te amo, Sebastián Michaleis

Y Sebastián, uno de los demonios mas fríos, egoístas, perversos, y serios... Sonrió con verdadera felicidad, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

...

Ahora si que iba a morir, ya no me quedaba oxigeno y el liquido cubría todo el ataúd. Ahora sí que iba a morir, y de la manera mas cruel.

Apreté los labios para que ese liquido asqueroso no entrara por mi boca, pero ya estaba penetrando por mis oídos y nariz, haciendo, esto último, que me ahogara mas rápido.

De repente escuche como unos murmullos afuera, parecía una lengua distinta, no era mi idioma. Y nunca lo había escuchado en mi vida. Traté de prestar atención, pero el liquido cada vez se colaba mas y mas rápido por mis oídos, y empezó a quemar, sentí como si me estuviese quemando otra vez. Mi corazón volvía a latir desesperado, tratando de bombear mas sangre para sacar al intruso que ahora se colaba por mis venas. Entonces los murmullos aumentaron y ahora podía oír casi claramente lo que decían, y lo estaba entendiendo. Decían algo como: _''Llamas del infierno cubran a esta alma con tu cálido y abrazador manto, perfora su alma, hasta convertirla en una alma de odio y maldad''_Pero hasta allí pude escuchar ya que el fuego aumentó y grité, y me di cuenta de que ya podía respirar y que el líquido del ataúd estaba bajando debido que que se estaba adentrando en mi.

Los cánticos demoniacos aumentaban al igual que el fuego en mis venas, pero en medio del delirio del dolor, pude reconocer una voz. Su voz. La de el que me estaba condenando a este dolor. La de mi mayordomo fiel. La de la persona que mas amo y a la cual odio por la misma razón. Claude Faustus estaba cantando ese cántico demoniaco, con su perfecta voz, solo que ahora llena de maldad y hasta mas ronca y grave. Si me ponía a escucharla bien podía oír mas cosas, mas demonios, eran siete, siete en total.

Otro grito salió de mis labios y me retorcí como un gusano en el ataúd, cortando los fuertes nudos de mis manos y mis pies como si fuesen de mantequilla, y rápido que me desaté las manos y los pies me saqué la venda de los ojos. Error. Por que podía ver claramente en la oscuridad, entonces podía ver a los gusanos tratando de adentrarse en el ataúd. Asqueroso. Fue mi pensamiento.

Entonces sentí algo en mi boca molestando. Y justo cuando iba a llevar la mano allí otro grito desgarrador salió de mis labios al sentir como unos colmillos mas gruesos y fuertes desterraban a mis anteriores colmillos de humano de una sola tajada. Luego me miré las manos y mis uña estaban adquiriendo un tono negro. Y se estaban pareciendo mas a garras que a uñas.

- ¡Ahhhhh! - fue mi ultimo grito cuando de repente el fuego se concentró solo en mi corazón, haciendo añicos el mismo y matándolo. Luego de eso, pararon los cánticos de demonio y todo quedó en silencio. No sentí nada mas, solo que estaba aturdido. Acostado en un ataúd de madera. Para luego sentir como tomaban una pala y empezaban a quitar la tierra del frágil ataúd. Yo me quedé allí, pasmado, pensando en lo que me acababa de pasar.

Uñas negras, corazón muerto, colmillos nuevos y mas fuertes, al igual que el resto de mi dentadura que había sentido como se iba reforzando su hueso. Entonces, antes de caer en cuenta de lo que me había pasado, alguien abrió el ataúd, haciendo que la luna me diera de lleno en la cara, luego de acostumbrar un poco los ojos pude ver a Claude flexionado de rodillas mirándome atentamente y justo al lado de el estaba la peli negra Lee-Lee y un hombre de pelo gris, con una pala en las manos.

- Bienvenido a su nueva vida como demonio a mi lado, your highness - me dijo Claude extendiéndome la mano. Yo se la tomé gustoso y un poco confundido.

¿Demonio? ¿Yo? ¿A su lado? ¿Eso quería decir que...?

- Estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad de ahora en adelante mi Alois - me dijo como adivinando mis pensamientos y besándome suavemente en los labios, yo puse mis manos en su nuca y lo bese soltando unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad.

No se como no pude confiar en Claude, pero ahora no mi importa mucho, tampoco como el dolor inmenso de llamas infernales de antes. Estar con Claude por toda la eternidad, valía la pena.

...

_''Te he susurrado lo que tanto tiempo mi corazón a guardado, haciéndome el dormido, para ver como sonríes, por primera vez, sinceramente, ¿sera que acaso sientes lo mismo por mi Sebastián? ¿Acaso tengo esperanzas de volver a tener una familia, pero esta vez eterna? ¿Oh solo ah sido mi imaginación al verte así? Por favor quiere me, aun que sea un poquito, a mí''  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales de la autora:<br>. **Chachaaaaan, espero que les gustara el capitulo xD  
>. Para todas aquellas que crían que Claude le estaba haciendo algo malo a mi pobre rubio, pues aquí saben lo que quería.<br>. Y para los que no entendieron en el otro capítulo explicaré el ritual (creo, todavía no estoy segura xD)  
>. Trataré de explicarlo lo mejor posible, ya que ese ritual lo saque de mi cabeza xD<br>. Así que... ¡si no lo entienden me mandan un mensaje y yo con gusto se los explicare mejor! xD  
>. ¡Claro! después del otro capítulo, haber si lo entienden :)<br>. Cus, cus, cus, cus, empieza el romance a florecer entre Sebastián y Ciel en el fic :)  
>. ¡Kya!, estoy emocionada por hacer el proximo capitulo, haber que me sale de mi loca cabeza.<br>. A propósito, tengo un nuevo fic de **Kuroshitsuji**, que mas bien es un One-shot, de **Claude** y **Alois.  
><strong>. Aquí les dejo el resumen por si les interesa pasar a leerlo ;)

**¡Yo no estoy celoso!**

**Resumen:** _Anoche_ ellos fueron a dar un paseo, _anoche_ Alois llegó dormido en los brazos de Timber y_ hoy_ tiene dolor de trasero..¡¿Que diablos le hizo ese idiota a mi amo? Oh-Oh parece que Claude esta celoso.

. Bueno, eso es todo, y gracias a los que comentaron este fic, y en el otro.  
>. Las adoro<br>. Bueno, no las aburro mas y me voy a prepararme ramen para comer, pues tengo hambre ._.  
>. ¡Sayonara!<p> 


	7. Palabras

******Disclaimer: ******_Los personajes son de Yana Toboso, solo Lee-Lee es mía.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la<strong> **autora:**Bueno, lamento la tardanza, es que la escuela me tenía agotada ._. y no tenía mucha imaginación para el capi T_T Por eso quedó corto.  
>. En fin, espero que sea de su agrado como quiera ^.^ ... Por cierto, para ls amantes del ClaudeXAlois creo que voy a poner una historia sobre ellos mas luego (no hoy por que todavía voy por el borrador para después escribirlo bien ya que solo será un One-Shot o tendrá pocos cápitulos, depende como me quede) Y también estoy escribiendo el primer capítulo de <strong>Incesto, <strong>del cual todavía no estoy muy convencida, y cuando lo arregle completamente lo pongo ^^.

* * *

><p>Contestaciones a sus Reviews:<p>

. Breyito-Black-Lupin: Chist! Me diste buenas ideas para los proximos capitulos! .3. *Y lo de esgrima todavía no lo e leído, ya que voy solamente por el capítulo 13 del manga T_T, pero cuando lea y me informe mejor... Pues lo hago .3. Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo anterior. Por cierto, gracias por corregir mis errores :3 , encero, gracias! Es que yo soy una *analfabeta* T_T, pero como sea. Besos y Cuidate. Espero que no te desepciones con este cap T-T o por lo menos no mucho T_T

. HirotoKiyama13: No te preocupes, yo te entiendo D: estamos igual T_T, jijiji me legro que ti hiciera reír Ciel corriendo adolorido :3. Jijiji Si los sirvientes son únicos xD Bueno, aquí leerás un poco mas de todos U./././.U Pero esta corto el capítulo. Ahh...pero no me salió mas nada D: . Bueno, aún así espero que te guste :3.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo VII:<strong>

**Palabras  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Otro día que se había perdido para el conde Phantomhive, el cual no había salido de la cama, y no precisamente por pereza, solo que él no podía levantarse, sentía si trasero adolorido, bueno, no solo su trasero. Mas bien, todo su cuerpo. Sentía la cabeza como un globo a punto de explotar, de el dolor de cabeza que tenía por pasar en vela toda la noche, por culpa de el mayordomo. El cual, seguramente, estaría en la cocina regañando a todos los demás sirvientes, menos a Tanaka, por incompetentes. Así que se recostó de lado, para dormirse, sin importarle ni siquiera el hecho de tener una montaña de papeles de la compañía sin leer. Y cerró los ojos. Y así se quedó rendido nuevamente en los brazos de Morfeo.<p>

...

En el cementerio:

Luego de que Alois pasara por todo el ritual para convertirse en demonio, Lee-Lee y Undertaker se fueron, dejando a la nueva pareja sola.

- Así que... ¿solo era un ritual para convertirme en demonio? - preguntó Alois a Claude, que estaba recostado sobre unos árboles secos del cementerio.

El aludido solo asintió, sin aflojar su típica expresión de cubo de hielo. Haciendo que Alois reprimiera un chasquido de lengua, por la molestia.

- Mmmm... ¿entonces, que hacemos ahora? - preguntó Alois sentándose en una roca de el suelo fangoso del cementerio y cruzando las piernas, apoyando sus manos a los lados de sus caderas, y echando su cuello hacia atrás.

_''Apetitoso''_, pensó el demonio de ojos amarillos relamiéndose los labios internamente, imaginándose el cuerpo de el rubio a su merced. El demonio recriminó mentalmente por caer ante los encantos de el rubio. **Su** **rubio**. **Su Alois Trancy**. Imaginándose como sería corromperlo allí mismo, escuchándole gemir su nombre. Su jadeante cuerpo debajo del suyo, pidiéndole mas.

- ¿No tiene hambre? - preguntó educado, tal cual mayordomo haría, para evitar que mas pensamientos lujuriosos de como hacer suyo a **su alteza** allí mismo surcaran en su cabeza nada inocente, pero aún así no pudo evitar preguntar con doble sentido.

Alois se mordió el labio, pensativo, inocente a los pensamientos del menor. La verdad era que sí, tenía hambre, pero no precisamente de comida humana.

- Si, tengo hambre - preguntó casi en un quejido, casi sollozo, que le resulto bastante atrayente al mayor, el cual sonrió perverso, haciendo que el menor se extrañara. - ...¿Claude...? - preguntó sentándose bien y mirando con sus grandes ojos a Claude, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, inconscientemente.

Eso a el demonio mayor le resultó mas que atrayente, así que se acercó rápidamente hacia el rubio y lo recostó sobre la piedra, acomodándose en sima de el. Alois tragó saliva, pero puso una mirada pícara, mientras subía los brazos a el cuello de su mayordomo eterno.

- Y tú Claude, ¿tienes hambre? - preguntó mientras empezaba a besar sensualmente el cuello de el de ojos de miel. Claude soltó un pequeño, diminuto, suspiro, y le acarició el trasero a el conde, pegando hacia él el cuerpo del menor.

- Si, Alois, tengo hambre _de usted_ - susurró sacándose los espejuelos y poniéndolos en algún lugar del piso y comenzando a acariciar toda la extensión del cuerpo del menor.

Alois tembló en los brazos del Claude.

- Pues devórame _Faustus_, que ya te habías tardado - poniendo sus largas piernas al rededor de la fina cadera del mayor y sonriendo provocativo mirando los ojos finos del mayor.

Claude sonrió, de una manera picarona y demoníaca. Y con una voz extremadamente ronca, respondió:

- _Yes, your highness_

_..._

_- _Wiiiiillll~~ - cantó un shinigami de largos cabellos rojos, mientras entraba, como si fuera su propia casa, a la oficina del recién mencionado, su superior. - Wiiiillll, Willl, Wiiiil - cantaba de un lado a otro.

El castaño soltó un largo suspiro y alzó la cabeza, cansado, en dirección a el de cabellos rojos.

- ¿Y ahora que quieres, Sutcliff? - preguntó seco el shinigami tras las montañas de papeleo de almas acumuladas. - Si no vienes a entregar tu agenda de almas a tiempo, solo vete - añadió frío masajeandose las cienes. No tenía tiempo para los gritos del pelirojo, no ahora, pues tenía dolor de cabeza. Cerró los ojos, se sentía un poco mareado.

El pelirojo lo miró sacudiendo la cabeza y riendo. Su Will era siempre tan frío... Y sexy.

Ese pensamiento hizo reír mas al shinigami de rojo.

- Will-kun, vine a entregar a tiempo todos los pedidos de almas. - dijo orgullosamente Grell, poniendo sobre el escritorio la agenda de almas ya terminada, y, milagrosamente, a tiempo.

- Hmmm - William no lo escucho, cosa que le molestó al pelirojo de sobremanera.

- ¡William! ¡Nunca oyes lo que te digo! - le gritó mientras daba un puño sobre el escritorio y salía pataleando, dándose la vuelta.

- G-Grell...a-alto... - trató de decir el shinigami parándose de un salto, pero no contaba con el gran mareo que le dio cayó dándose contra una de las esquinas del escritorio en la nuca y cayendo en el suelo, desmayado por el golpe.

Grell se dio media vuelta y rápido fue hasta donde William y tomó su cabeza en sus manos, poniéndola en sus rodillas, ya que se había sentado en el suelo.

- ¡William!

...

_Rojo, rojo sangre. Rojo mezclado con azul, gris azulado y negro._

_Un llanto, de un niño, fuego, y gritos, sonrisas macabras, y..._

_Muerte._

_Corría por el bosque, tratando de llegar a mi mansión, la cual estaba envuelta en llamas nuevamente, buscaba algo entre las llamas desesperado, no sabía que, pero lo buscaba. Abría todas las puertas y eso hacía que el fuego se propagase mas, pero yo seguía buscando. Entonces abrí la última puerta y vi una cuna y una silueta de mirada perversa al lado._

_- Ahora son míos y morirán junto con él._

- ¡Bocchan! - me sacudió Sebastián, yo, por inercia, saqué la pistola que escondía debajo de la almohada y le apunté con ella en la frente. - ¿Que le pasa Bocchan? Está agitado - me dijo Sebastián quitando la pistola de su frente mientras bajaba mi mano, y sí, me dí cuenta que estaba jadeando y temblando. La pesadilla me había dejado así, sin poder hablar. Aún podía escuchar la voz de esa persona en mi cabeza. - Tuvo una pesadilla - aseguró Sebastián al ver que no le miraba ni tampoco respondía. - ¿Podría decirme de que se trata? - tal vez era yo, pero escuché como preocupación en su voz.

- Dame un abrazo - ordené con voz rasposa, mientras alzaba mi cara y le miraba sus ojos carmesís.

Ojos carmesís que parpadearon, confundidos.

- ¿Que yo lo abrase? - me preguntó confundido mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia mi.

Rodé los ojos.

- No, tu no, mi abuela estúpido - le contesté con veneno y sarcasmo en mi voz mientras lo miraba con cara de poker. - ¡Claro que a ti, imbécil!

El sonrió de medio lado. Parece que no era el único masoquista en nuestra ''relación''. Por llamarlo de alguna manera.

- Ok bocchan, había entendido desde el principio, solo es que se me hace raro que quiera que yo lo abrase - se encogió de hombros, restando importancia.

Yo fruncí el ceño y me levanté de la cama, pasando por su lado y hiendo hacia la puerta.

- Si no quieres darme un abrazo, solo dímelo. - susurré de espaldas a él y con los ojos cristalinos.

- Bocchan, no diga eso, por que sí quiero abrazarlo - me susurró Sebastián dando me la vuelta cuando me jaló por un brazo y estrechándome contra su pecho fuertemente, y ante eso, me volví a sentir como un niño pequeño. Me sentí de nuevo con 13 años. Yo enrosqué mis brazos en torno a su cintura - Yo lo quiero mucho Bocchan. - me susurró en el oído - mas de lo que se imagina...

Me mordí los labios, pues mas lágrimas luchaban por salir de mis ojos. Ojalá esas palabras fueses ciertas.

- No mientas - dije bajo - No sabes cuanto me lastimas si esas palabras no son verdaderas - no sabía el por qué, pero me estaba abriendo de corazón. Como casi nunca lo hacía, estrujando mi cara contra su pecho cubierto por su camisa blanca.

Nunca me había sentido tan sensible y vulnerable. Yo sentía que hasta una palabra con burla de Sebastián podría romperme en miles de pedazos en ese mismo momento. Y sin saber el por que, empecé a llorar. Y en ese preciso momento Sebastián tomó mi cara en sus manos y la alzó, para darme un beso suave contra mis labios, no como los demás que nos habíamos dado. Este era dulce, tan tierno que mi hizo cerrar los ojos. Sus labios contra los míos eran cálidos, suaves, sin busca de algo mas que solo un beso dulce. Ya que ni el oxigeno necesitábamos pudimos continuar con el beso por unos minutos que pudieron ser horas. Y no nos importó. Mis manos ahora estaban en su cuello y las suyas en mi cintura. El estaba agachado y yo de puntitas para poder llegar hacia el con mas facilidad.

Nos separamos lentamente un rato después, nos miramos a los ojos y Sebastián me dijo las palabras que necesitaba escuchar, y las palabras que le había dicho la noche anterior y que Lee-Lee me había ayudado para que Sebastián no se diese de cuenta de que estaba despierto en vez de dormido.

- Te amo, Ciel Phantomhive...

...

- ¡Kya! - gritó Lee-Lee saltando en la silla de su escritorio en la vieja mansión. - ¡Al fin se lo dijo el muy baka! ¡Ya se había tardado! - rió hablando con el cráneo que siempre tenía en su escritorio. - ¡Sebastiancito está creciendo! - se mordió los labios con diversión.

Pero la burbuja de felicidad se le acabó cuando un demonio entró a su oficina rápidamente.

- Lee-Lee-sama, vengo a informarle un suceso que pasó en el infierno - dijo haciendo una reverencia, apurado por decirle a su alteza.

Lee-Lee frunció el ceño. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

- Escúpelo - ordenó rodeando el escritorio, y yendo hacia el demonio.

El demonio soltó un suspiro.

- Hannah escapó, junto a sus sirvientes, de la caldera infernal...

...

_''Me parecía estar en un sueño del cual no quisiera despertar...Se que eres sincero conmigo, puesto que jamás me mentirías...Sebastián''  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales de la autora: <strong>Bueno, medo -completamente- malo. U.U  
>. En este cap fui un asco. D:<br>. Pero pues, hice lo mejor que pude. ^^U  
>. Lo único que creo que me gustó fue la confesión xD<br>. Gomen, se que aquí debí de haber explicado el ritual, pero creo que se entendió (en el capítulo anterior)  
>. Tsk, bueno, si me tardo mas con los capítulos es por que estoy muy entrada, en los estudios, en otros capítulos de distintos fics, en otros proyectos, ect... Oh simplemente de floja .3. xDDD<br>. Bueno, me dejarían un review para mejorar los capítulos? .3.  
>. ¡Los amo! ¡Sayonara!<p> 


End file.
